¿Qué pasó ayer?
by ATLAlover3
Summary: Katara despierta adolorida una bella mañana de Sábado , para su sorpresa despierta al lado de un apuesto joven del que no se acuerda y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior , y ahora la gran incógnita es ...¿Qué pasó ayer ? UA (Kataang & Tokka)
1. Capítulo 1:No recordar

**¡hola todos! En un repentino arranque de inspiración *o*(sehh la inspiración es como el dinero , desaparece de tus manos tan pronto lo consigues)escribí esta historia.**

**Protagonizada por mis bellas OTP´s las amo TANTO PERO TANTO TAAANTOOO, que surgió esta historia , espero poder actualizar pronto , si todo sigue como espero publicaré un nuevo capítulo cada Viernes y si noo…o murió la inspiración o en el colegio me han dejado una biblioteca de tarea…**

**Bueno espero disfruten …**

**Disclaimer:Avatar la leyenda de Aang no es mia ( dahhh)es de mis amados Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko a quienes considero genios *empieza a bailar como loca poseída*.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer? **_

CAP 1 No recordar…

Era una muy bella mañana de Sábado , el cielo estaba adornado de un hermoso color azul celeste , los pájaros cantaban , y el silencio reinaba en una bella casa situada al norte de la ciudad , pero ese silencio estaba a punto de irse para ser suplantado por un ataque nervioso de quienes la habitaban ...

"Aghh" Katara despertó adolorida, "cinco minutos más " murmuró y trato de meterse dentro de sus suaves cobijas , lista para regresar a soñar con los espíritus , al buscarlas para cubrirse , se topó con una sorpresita ...

" Aaaaaaahhhh" grito asustada la chica al ver a un joven desnudo a su lado , de buena apariencia a pesar de todo .

" ¡QUUEEE!" Gritó el chico levantándose del susto, ambos se voltearon a ver para después volver a gritar con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Katara seguía asustada, el chico la veía directamente a los ojos y ella no podía parpadear del miedo, es que, ¡cómo se podía haber acostado con alguien a quien no recordaba!

Katara buscó en su memoria algún recuerdo, cualquiera, pero lo único que recordaba era a su querida amiga Toph invitándola a una fiesta " Vamos Kat , no seas sacatona , hay que divertirnos un rato , además , no será mucha gente " la voz de Toph inundó su cabeza .

"Voy a matarte Toph..." Pensó la oji azul, se cubrió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró...

"QUIEN RAYOS ERES TUUU!" Katara señalo acusadora mente al joven a lado de ella.

"Soy Aang , tu quien eres " respondió el chico de ojos grises con voz temblorosa .

"Katara " respondió la morena con los ojos muy abiertos " cuenta hasta mil Katara cuenta hasta mil " se dijo así misma para poder afrontar la situación.

Después al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba vestida , mejor dicho , que estaba desvestida , decidió resolver sus problemas paso a paso.

"Aang, necesito ponerme mi ropa, al igual tú, así que cierra los ojos o TE CASTRO" Katara le lanzó una mirada asesina a Aang que por la situación solo asintió rápido y cerro sus dos ojos.

Katara buscaba en la amplia habitación su ropa, supuso que era la casa del muchacho, estaba pintada en tonos cafés, naranjas y amarillos.

"Pues él no es feo..." Katara se golpeó mentalmente " ¿¡Cómo puedo estar pensando eso !? ,¡ni siquiera lo conozco!

Finalmente después de buscar por unos minutos la morena encontró su ropa, a pesar del estado en el que ella pensó sus prendas iban a estar, estaban acomodadas desordenadamente en un sillón blanco, que se encontraba a lado de una amplia ventana que permitía ver toda la ciudad desde un ángulo maravilloso.

Su teléfono se encontraba justo encima de su pantalón, al ser presa del pánico, ya que Katara no era del tipo de chica que experimentara esta situación a diario, tomó sus prendas, se metió al baño y con una velocidad récord se vistió y acomodo su cabello, enjuago su boca con un poco de agua del grifo y volteo a ver su reflejo en el espejo " ¡espíritus! ¡Que me ha pasado! "pensó Katara al verse llena de ojeras y uno que otro chupetón detrás del cuello.

Con una agilidad sorprendente, ella tomó el celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga...

"Contesta maldición..."

"Katara espero sea importante es fin de semana y sólo hoy puedo dormir hasta tar..." Katara interrumpió a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Toph Beifong ! " Ante el uso de su nombre completo Toph se asustó de sobremanera.

"¿Qué pasa Kat?" Pregunto alarmada esta.

"¿Qué qué pasa? ¡Qué pasa! ¡Tú dime a mí que está pasando, despierto aquí en la casa de un chico misterioso al que no conozco y no recuerdo nada y tú me cuestionas a mí de que pasa!"

"A ver Katara , respira y cuenta hasta diez mil ..." La morena hizo lo que se le dijo , respiro hondo y suspiró tranquila soltándose el cabello que anteriormente había jalado.

"¿Qué pasó ayer Toph ?"

…

**Bueno , ¿qué les pareció? , les gustó , interesó , los hizo dormir …espero les gustará la hice con tanta inspiración que el cerebro se me a quedado seco (nehh bromeaba tengo un temporáneo ataque de inspiración )**

**Bueno como dije antes si todo sigue como espero , publicare el Viernes de la próxima semana…**

**¿Reviews? …me hacen ser mejor persona y mejorar como "escritora"(jaja CLAAARO ).**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento , dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto…**

**Con amor…Atlalov**


	2. Capítulo 2 De hermanos y chicos

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, la inspiración me golpeo FUERTE, así que, como es viernes decidí actualizar.**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review, enserio, me hicieron el día igual que los que siguen la historia, igual muchas gracias por los consejitos respecto a la orto, trataré de mejorar, pues no es mi fuerte, así que ¡a leer!**

**Por cierto, en la historia Aang es mayor que Katara, Toph no es ciega y tienen un promedio de edad de 22-24 años.**

**Disfruten…**

_**Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Aang , al igual que sus personajes, no es mía ,sino de mis amados Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**_

_**¿Qué pasó ayer?**_

  
_Capítulo 2 De hermanos y chicos  
_

" Bueno, no sé todos los detalles, después de todo me fui de la fiesta "le dijo Toph a su amiga, la chica se encontraba somnolienta, ya que se había acostado a dormir bastante tarde.

"Eso ya no me importa Toph , sólo dime que recuerdas " la morena comenzaba a impacientarse.

"Bueno, en ese caso..."

Flashback

Toph se encontraba parada en la blanca puerta de la casa de su amiga, recién había llegado y sabía de antemano que su queridísima amiga Katara iba a tardar medio siglo en terminar de vestirse.

Con toda la paciencia que la caracterizaba, es decir nada, tocó la puerta a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba, era obvio que la oji azul le pediría más tiempo, preguntaría como se veía y después, no conforme, se iría a cambiar de prendas.

A pesar de eso tocó el timbre de la casa, hizo una mueca y espero a que Katara abriera la puerta.

Para su sorpresa en menos de 2 minutos la chica abrió la puerta, tomó su bolso que se encontraba situado en una mesita cerca de la puerta y salió de la casa con una cara de tristeza que daría pena a cualquiera al que se le acercase.

"¿Qué te pasa Kat? traes una cara de depresión que haría que cualquier alma en pena se quede corta" la peli negra se le quedo viendo a su amiga, agradecida de evitar el usual ritual del cambio de ropa y al mismo tiempo preocupada por la aparente depresión de ésta.

"Hoy no es mi día, eso es todo "contestó la chica deprimida.

"Vamos Katara tú no eres así, dime que te pasa" la oji verde se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella era del tipo de persona que no le gustaba andar con rodeos, para ella era todo duro y a la cabeza, por lo que cuando la morena se negó a hablar fue como haberle aventado una piedra a la cabeza.

La chica de piel oscura rodó los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió confesarlo todo "Está bien, hoy fue un día asqueroso, horrible, de mier..."

"Wow,wow,woooow, tranquila Kat, cuéntamelo todo pero leeento, proceso 2 palabras por hora, así que calmantes montes no te alborotes y si te lo digo es porque es algo chido ¡vengan esos cinco!"Beifong levantó el brazo para chocar su mano con la de su amiga.

Katara rió por lo bajo ante su loca amiga "Bien, me calmo, el caso es que mi computadora se dañó, en ella tenía mi tesis ya terminada y se perdió, después quemé mi cena, rompí mis tacones favoritos al igual que un perfume que mi papá me regaló, a la hora de bañarme no había agua caliente y ya para acabar se acaba de morir mi pez... ¡mi pez! Además soy una solterona sin amigos..."

Toph escuchaba atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando hasta llegar a la última parte, dónde chasqueo la boca y vio a su amiga de manera indignada "¿Entonces que soy yo? ¿Una aparición o que rayos? Que alguien me explique "Toph hizo un puchero esperando una respuesta. 

La morena rodó sus ojos al ver que su amiga se hacía la ofendida "Bueno, tú eres mi amiga, pero ..."

Toph puso su mano enfrente de la cara de Katara para detenerla "Es suficiente, no necesito que me lo expliques, pero bueno, tienes derecho a sentirte así eres humana y tienes sentimientos, ni que fueras una clase de mutación extraterrestre, pero anímate, no es nada que un buen trago no te ayude a superar" la chica levantó sus pulgares y dio una sonrisa maniaca demasiado grande para el gusto de la chica de enfrente.

A continuación pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la oji azul para poner énfasis en sus palabras "la noche es nuestra Kat, no lo olvides y ni tu estúpida depresión podrán cambiarlo"

Esto le sacó una sonrisita tonta a la anteriormente chica deprimida, siempre era lo mismo con Toph...

"Bueno Kat ahora que ya no estás en pena, me harías el favor de mover tu grandísimo traserito y meterte al auto yaaaa" gritó la oji verde empujando a su amiga dentro del automóvil "Ashh mujer, si no estás de indecisa con tu ropa ,estas deprimida y necesitas la charla a mitad del pasillo, vaya amiga polifacética que me cargo" murmuró

Katara puso su mano en el pecho mientras era arrastrada " gracias, que comprensiva eres Tophie"

"De nada reina del drama, si quisiera amigas que chorrearan miel por todos lados hubiera invitado a Ty Lee a donde vamos y no serías mi mejor amiga princesita" Toph empujó a Katara dentro del automóvil , mejor dicho, la aventó dentro de éste, se dirigió al asiento del chofer y con un movimiento de muñeca prendió el coche .

"¿Cuándo será que me dejes de llamar princesita ahh?"

"Cuando dejes de serlo" Toph acomodó el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió a su amiga maléficamente "Vámonos ya..." Y con esto piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, Katara se agarraba de lo que podía en el interior del carro y apretaba los dientes como sí en eso se le fuera la vida "Tophie, ya sé que es nuevo tu carro, y que te emociona conducir este tipo de coches pero... ¡Estas demente nos vamos a mataaaaaar!" la chica señaló un poste.

Toph bostezó y tapo su boca ,mientras con una agilidad sacada de película de acción daba un volantazo y se reincorporaba en la calle, reía desquiciadamente ,Katara, por otro lado tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y comenzaba a cuestionarse la salud mental de la oji verde .

"Mira Toph ya sé que es viernes y CUIDADOOO!" nuevamente Katara señaló a un viejito que cruzaba pacíficamente la calle, Beifong rodó sus ojos y esquivo al anciano, que por el susto se desmayó."hiuf, eso estuvo cerca" "¡Rayos! Tenía la oportunidad de una vida, como odio a ese anciano..."la morena le lanzó una mirada asesina a la desquiciada conductora que simplemente levantó los hombros.

"Y listoo...llegamos" Toph se estacionó cuidadosamente, pendiente de no rayar su carro recién comprado.

Katara bajo del carro con la cara pálida y tapándose la boca, queriendo vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

"Bien,vamos"las chicas entraron caminando a una bella casa, pero en realidad parecía mansión, en la entrada había dos escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban a la planta alta , un candil colgaba en medio de ellas, en la entrada había árboles Bonsai que tenían diferentes formas, en si la casa era una belleza.

Katara admiraba la bella arquitectura de la "casa" mientras Toph caminaba restándole importancia.

"¡No es impresionante!" dijo la morena que no salía de su asombro "mehh he visto mejores" Katara levantó la ceja "como que "mejores"" Toph rió "pues aunque me queje de mi vida, mis padres son millonarios así que, gozo los privilegios que esto conlleva y...sufro al mismo tiempo"

Las dos rieron listas para divertirse , alguien abrió la puerta del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración permitiéndoles el paso, había música y Jet era el DJ de la fiesta, Yue llegó luciendo un bellísimo vestido blanco que combinaba con el color de su cabello, se acercó a las chicas y las abrazó muy fuerte "¡Qué bueno que vinieran! Tophie sabía que no lo olvidarías y Katy nunca creí que vendrías ¡me alegra tanto que vinieran! "

Yue era una amiga de la escuela, Katara y ella estaban estudiando medicina así que aun estando en diferentes cursos se veían seguido, en cuanto a Toph, bueno, ella era muy extrovertida así que a pesar de estar estudiando arquitectura conocía a medio mundo, literalmente hablando.

"Me debo ir ¡disfruten la fiesta!" Yue se despidió y fue a saludar a otras personas, así que las dos chicas se quedaron solas.

Fin del flashback

"Después de eso fui a bailar con unos amigos y tú fuiste a tomar un trago"...

Comienza OTRO flashback

"Bueno Kat diviértete el deber me llama..."

"Ni se te ocurra dejarme ...y … se fue "Katara suspiró resignada y se acercó a una mesa "deme lo más fuerte que tenga"...

En un lado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba la aspirante a doctora Toph bailaba locamente, como si no hubiera mañana, chocaba la cadera con chicas desconocidas y hacía locuras que no deberían ser mencionadas...

De repente un joven apuesto de piel morena, que traía una bebida en la mano se topó con la peli negra, impactado con ella y tirando la bebida rojo sangre que tenía encima de la chica.

"¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?" la chica apretaba los puños y se los ponía en la cadera mientras miraba al culpable de sus males.

Un apuesto chico de ojos azules, alto, piel morena como la de Kat y cabello café, llevaba un pantalón pesquero color café y una playera color azul, unos zapatos a juego, y ¡aghh! Que guapo...

Por un instante la estudiante de arquitectura se perdió en la según ella, perfección del muchacho, pero al voltearse a ver llena de vino regresó a éste mundo.

El chico se molestó, se cruzó de brazos y le iba a contestar sarcásticamente hasta que ...la vio.

Era blanca y de cabello lacio y negro, ojos verdes, figura perfecta, labios rosas, llevaba unos jeans ajustados azules y una blusa de tirantes de color verde...era muy linda...no podía perder la oportunidad...

"Yo lo siento no era mi intención..."

"Olvídalo, no pasa nada..."

"No, debo recompensarte..."

"Te tomaré la palabra..."

Fin (por el momento) del flashback

"Entonces me fui con él, salimos un rato, fuimos a su casa, me cambie, nos conocimos más y me quede en su casa a ver películas, y nos quedamos dormidos en su sofá y antes de que te enojes cuando te fui a buscar ya no estabas, pensé que te habías ido a casa, pero no..."

Katara suspiró no muy aliviada, lo que sabía era muy básico, tenía resaca así que había estado tomando, mucho. "Bueno y como se llama el joven al que conociste"

La chica rió "Sokka Ocean"

Katara casi se ahoga y empezó a toser desmedidamente "¿estás segura?" "claro, me dejó su dirección y todo, dice que es nuevo en la ciudad"

La morena se revolvió los cabellos "no puede ser" "¿Qué no puede ser Tara?" la chica respiró muy profundo.

"Pues Sokka Ocean es mi hermano"

A Toph casi se le cae el teléfono del susto.

"No puede ser cierto, nunca me dijiste que tenías hermano" la chica reprochó.

"No lo creí necesario, él y mis padres viven lejos de Ciudad República, nunca hablamos"

"Aghh, como me puede gustar tu hermano azuquita"

Katara se recargó en la pared y se comenzó a sentar aún sin salir del baño. "bueno, tienes buen gusto Sokka es guapo"

"Ni me lo recuerdes...por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el muchacho con quien tu...ya sabes?"

La morena contó hasta diez mil "Aang"

Tara escuchó como a su amiga se le había caído el teléfono, se espantó pero velozmente volvió a hablar con ella.

"¿Cómo es?" Preguntó la chica muy secamente

"Pues a pesar de todo, es apuesto, tez clara, ojos grises, cabello castaño"

"Espíritus ayúdenos..."

"Ahora eres tu Bei la que me asustas, ¿qué pasa?"

"Kat es que el chico del que me estás hablando es...mi hermano"

…

**Y… ¿qué les pareció?...¿inquietante?¿aburrida? espero les haya gustado es parte de una inspiración que no sé de donde saque…**

**Bueno, nos leemos hasta el próximo Viernes…**

**¿Reviews?me ayudan a mejorar y me dan inspiración y ataques de fangirlismo…**

**Love…Atlalov**


	3. Capítulo 3 : afrontarse

**¡Hola amados lectores! Aquí Atlalov con un nuevo suuuper capítulo de esta historia, si se lo preguntaban, no, sigo con el golpe de la inspiración.**

**Súper mega sorry por no subir el cap el viernes, vi la final del libro 3 de Korra que está bien… aghhh hermoso, cuando regresé a casa ya era la 1am y en serio tantos feels me dieron sueño.**

**Espero ustedes hayan tenido también un lindo día, gracias a los lectores que siguen la historia, amo sus reviews y todo lo relacionado los tengo muy presentes.**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo con el nuevo capítulo…espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: La leyenda de Aang no es mía ni sus personajes, sino de mis cada día más amados Mike Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko. **

_**¿Qué pasó ayer?**_

_**Capítulo 3: afrontarse**_

"¿Tienes hermano? ¡Me estas mintiendo!" Katara apretaba fuertemente el teléfono esperando una respuesta.

"Aghh si, Aang es mi hermano, pero papá y mamá lo mandaron a estudiar lo más lejos posible, había dicho que iba a regresar, pero llevo 2 meses sin hablar con el" Toph se paró de la cama, se puso sus suaves pantuflas con conejos y se metió al baño.

"Tara, no es por presionarte ni nada, pero tenemos que resolver esto lo antes posible, puede afectarnos a todos, así que voy a darme una ducha y en cuanto salga me dirijo hacia allá "

"Por cierto Kat, no me molestaría saber en dónde estás "

"Ahh, claro" la morena se asomó por la ventana del baño viendo un letrero con el nombre de la calle, el número de la casa estaba cerca de éste, igual que el fraccionamiento al que pertenecía .

"Calle Oma, número 100, fraccionamiento Sozin" dijo Katara.

"Ok, entendido, saliendo de la ducha voy para allá"

"Esta bien, aquí te espero" dicho esto la morena colgó y dio un respiro, en unos minutos saldría del baño.

Aang estaba aterrado.

Si, era inquieto, travieso y todo lo que quieras, pero no era del tipo de persona que iba a una fiesta y no recordaba nada.

Escuchaba a la chica con la que anteriormente estaba acostado hablando alarmada dentro de su baño.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tardaría unos minutos dentro de éste, decidió hacer su propia investigación del caso.

Primero hizo un recuento de lo poco que recordaba, su mejor amigo Sokka lo había invitado a la fiesta de su amiga de la infancia Yue, Ya no eran un trío inseparable debido a que el chico guapo y emo del grupo, Zuko, se había ido de la ciudad para seguir estudiando su carrera de relaciones internacionales.

Así que, en honor al chico, decidieron hacer lo que usualmente hacían los Viernes, salir.

Pero eso era todo lo que Aang recordaba, ni detalles, ni explicaciones, ni nada, pero había alguien que seguro tenía todas las respuestas, ese alguien era Sokka.

Aang salió disparado al clóset, se puso ropa limpia y tomó su celular para marcar a Sokka.

"Aang, cuantas veces tendremos que tener esta conversación, puedes llamarme cuando quieras pero por favor respeta mi sue..."el chico del otro lado de la línea fue interrumpido toscamente.

"Respeto mi abuela Sokka, quiero que escuches atentamente y me expliques que espíritus esta pasando" el oji gris comenzaba a hiperventilar del coraje contenido.

"¿Explicar? ¿Qué? No sé de lo que estás hablando"

Aang apretó los dientes, podía ser una persona paciente, pero Sokka… era ...Sokka, podía sacarle canas verdes a cualquier persona, incluso, si fueras calvo te crecería cabello y este se volvería canoso.

"Acabo de despertar desnudo a lado de una chica a la que claramente no conozco o de la que no me acuerdo" Sokka lo vitoreó

"Ese es mi amigo, vaya tigre que saliste, yo pensaba que eras un gatito..."

"Ese no es el punto Sokka, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes, TOODO"

Como todos sabemos, Sokka, siendo hombre, no tardo nada en contar todo." pues fuimos a casa de Yue, en tu carro, por cierto déjame decirte que quiero uno de esos" Aang rodó los ojos ante la poca profesionalidad de éste.

"Entramos a la fiesta, tu fuiste a tomar un trago, yo conocí a una chica, la manché de vino, como me gustó la invité a casa, vimos películas, se fue y la verdad como ya no te vi me olvide de ti"

"Gracias por importarte de mi vida Sok"

"No pasa nada, lo hago con el alma" Sokka rodaba en su cama.

"Por cierto ¿cómo se llama la chica con la que despertaste?¿cómo es ella?"

Aang se sonrojó ligeramente de sólo acordarse de ella "pues tiene piel morena, buena estatura, excelente figura, labios besábles, cabello café ondulado largo y unos ojos azules preciosos, se llama Katara por cierto "

Silencio del otro lado de la línea...

"Sokka ¿estás bien? Contesta"

"¿Aang?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Sigues hay?"

"Claro ¿qué pasa Sokka?"

"¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANITA MALDITO ASALTA CUNAS ASQUEROSO PUERCO DEL MAL!EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO VOY SALIENDO DE MI CASA ,ESPERO KAT ESTÉ BIEN O TE MATAREE ¿OÍSTE?¡TE MATARÉ!"

Línea muerta, Sokka había colgado, es decir que sus horas estaban contadas, Aang se sobó el cuello imaginando todo lo que Sokka le haría, pero ¡no era su culpa! él nunca había mencionado tener hermana.

Katara salió del baño y al ver a Aang en un extraño ataque de ansiedad se asustó un poquito, bueno, bastante realmente por que el chico no paraba de caminar de un lugar al otro de la habitación murmurando en una clase de mantra la frase "estoy muerto, como la carne, muerto, pero si soy joven y bello".

Al ver que la chica entraba en la habitación Aang respiró profundamente, se acomodó las prendas desalineadas que traía debido al anterior ataque de pánico y con sus buenas habilidades de actor, que son casi carentes, fingió una aparente tranquilidad.

"Ahh, Katara, no te había visto" el chico se recargó en una mesa, tocó un costoso jarrón y se cayó de espalda.

La oji azul suspiró resignada, el chico no era tan cretino como muchos después de todo.

"Mira Aang no sé lo que pasó anoche y al parecer tú tampoco, así que hay que trabajar juntos para resolver esto..."

"Me parece jus..."

Aang fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta, en realidad el chico ya sabía de quien se trataba, y más vale tarde que nunca, así que con toda la valentía del mundo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sokka.

"Aang buen día, Tara hermanita hermosa, buen día a ti también "

Los dos chicos tragaron seco por la repentina amabilidad del chico.

"Si me disculpas Kat, ya sé que no nos hemos visto y todo nada más resuelvo esto te atiendo"

"¿Resolver exactamente qué Sokka?"

"ESTOOOO" el chico se lanzó sobre Aang rápidamente tirándolo al suelo, luego lo mordió en el hombro y jaló su cabello.

Aang no atacaba, sólo se defendía del celoso muchacho.

"ERES UN PERVERTIDO DEPRAVADO ASQUEROSO, PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, MI HERMANO ¡PERO ERES UN CERDO!"

"Sokka, los siento, no era mi intención..." Aang tomaba las muñecas de Sokka para evitar ser golpeado fuertemente en la cara.

"TU INTENCIÓN ¡LE HAS ARREBATADO TODA LA INOCENCIA A MI HERMANITA!"

"Oigan, lamento interrumpirlos y todo eso, pero de hecho puedo escucharlos..."

"PUES LAMENTO QUE NO ME HAYAS DICHO QUE TENÍAS HERMANA Y QUE APARTE DE ESO ES BELLÍSIMA"

"Gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos, pero esto se pone raro..."

"ESTAS LOCO " Sokka le tiró un puñetazo en la cara a Aang que lo esquivó, haciendo se golpeara muy fuerte en la mano.

"Creo que deberían dejar de pelear..."

Los chicos seguían golpeándose, dejando a la razón de su pelea a lado , ignorándola .

"Hay por favor, no pueden estar así por siempre..."

Los dos se seguían golpeando con todo lo que tenían en el piso, ambos daban una buena pelea, pues Sokka tomaba clases de boxeo y Aang de defensa personal y karate así que digamos que las cosas se empezaban a salir de las manos de nuestra morena favorita.

De pronto, se escuchó el motor de un automóvil estacionándose y el timbre hizo su presencia repetidas veces,Katara rodó sus ojos y fue a abrirle la puerta a su mejor amiga. Los chicos seguían peleando se en el piso como locos, ignorando a la recién llegada.

"Hola Toph buen día"

"Que hay Kat... ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos parecen perros peleándose en la calle?"

Aang y Sokka interrumpieron su pelea, se pusieron de pie, aún sin soltarse y vieron a la peli negra parada en la puerta con su ceja levantada.

"Toph ¿qué haces aquí? "Preguntó Sokka sin soltar a Aang.

"¿Cómo, ustedes dos se conocen? "El castaño volteó a ver a Sokka que sonreía embobado ante la chica, babeaba y hasta se había sonrojado, éste soltó lentamente a Aang.

"Ah claro que nos conocemos ella es la chica linda a quien invite a mi casa anoche "Sokka suspiraba.

"Kat, me empiezan a preocupar" susurró Toph a la chica a su lado.

"Tophie ¿este degenerado te conoce

La chica rodó sus ojos por tanto drama innecesario y se cruzó de brazos.

"Sokka ¿saliste con ella anoche?"

"Claro hermano ¿no es guapísima?"

"DEGENERADO ASQUEROSO YO MISMO TE MATO ¡APROVECHADOR DE HERMANAS!"

"Pero que..."

Nuevamente no conformes con la pelea anterior, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro.

"No te preocupes Toph, estaban igual hace rato..."

"¿Preocuparme? Esto es mejor que las peleas transmitidas en la televisión, y pensar que Aang era toda una niñita ¡Vamos hermano muérdelo! "la chica vitoreaba a su hermano.

Minutos pasaban y los dos seguían hay, Toph riéndose y Katara haciendo caras de disgusto.

La chica de ojos verdes se secó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo y se sobaba el estómago de tanta risa, en cambio Katara ya se empezaba a hartar de toda la situación.

Toph dejó de reírse, ya no era una pelea estilo kick boxing, más bien se daban pequeños manotazos entre ellos y apartaban la cara por temor a golpearse.

"Muchachos, dejando la emoción inicial de su primitiva y totalmente estúpida pelea, les importaría dejar de pelear y concentrarse en el verdadero problema" Beifong hacia un puchero y volteaba a ver a sus dos compañeros que seguían golpeándose como niños en guardería.

"Ahh pero NOOO, Katara no te preocupes decían, no se ven ridículos decían..."la morena decía con una vocecita chillona tratando de imitar a Toph, esta se molestó, estaban perdiendo tiempo.

"Les doy tres para pararse..."

"¡ME LAS PAGARAS!" Sokka gritaba "PUES A TI TAMBIÉN ,TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA TU HERMANITA TAMBIÉN ESTA CHULÍSIMA "el chico lanzaba besitos al aire.

"DEGENERADO" Aang cacheteaba al moreno .

"Espíritus ayúdenos, no necesito oír todos esos oogies" Toph se tapaba los oídos y ya harta gritó.

"Uno..."

No había respuesta, los chicos seguían tonteando.

"Dos..."

La muchacha seguía (para varear) siendo ignorada, Katara ya se había hasta pintado las uñas de tanto tiempo perdido.

"Tres..."

Y...nada.

"Hay no es cierto" la peli negra se levantó jalo del cabello a los dos chicos que se quejaban y con todo el coraje contenido los aventó al sillón a lado del de Katara que rió por la agresión de los hechos.

"Bueno, en vista de que son unos completos imbéciles que no se dan cuenta del problema Kat se los aclarará, algún problema" Toph demandó con voz autoritaria, Katara sonreía burlona al lado de ellos, se paró y habló.

"Bueno, como sabemos o mejor dicho no sabemos que paso, nuestra misión será investigar con detalles que pasó ¿entendido?"

"Sí señor, perdón, señora" los chicos hacían un saludo estilo militar.

"Así me gustan..."la oji azul asentía con aprobación.

"Bien hermanita, pero ¿quién puede ayudarnos?"Sokka preguntó poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

"Tiene que ser alguien que éste en todo y a la vez en nada..."Aang comentó.

Todos rodaron sus ojos y como si se leyeran la mente asintieron.

"Ty Lee"

…

**¿y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado…**

**Estoy considerando la opción de subir doble el cap, posiblemente mañana…Cuando me recupere de los feels de Korra…**

**Muchas gracias por todo ¿reviews? Son lo mejor de mi vida…bueno, algo así.**

**Cada review es una materia en la que saco 100, neee ya quisiera.**

**Nos leemos después…**

**Atlalov**


	4. Capítulo 4: detectives

**¡Hola mis lectores! ¿Cómo están?, como saben hoy es viernes y toca ¡capítulo! Ya me recuperé de los feels que dejó el libro 3 de Korra así que decidí subir un cap.**

**Estoy más que agradecida de que hayan agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y la hayan seguido, me da mucha alegría ver que les esté gustando…**

**Antes que nada quería mandar saludos a…**

**A Montse Mellark: hola amiga mía, gracias por tus reviews, han sido fuente de inspiración y como ya me habías dicho antes, la inspiración me golpeo muy feo, gracias por el apoyo a lo largo de esta historia…saludos.**

**A Tokkafangirl: ¡hola!...tu review me gustó mucho al igual que tu historia, lo prometido es deuda así que muchas gracias por leer mi historia…saludos y abrazos.**

**A RavenMore:Me encanta que te esté gustando la historia…intentaré ser muy detallista,saludos.**

**Y ya con eso dicho y con el agradecimiento correspondientes creo que es hora de empezar a leer así que ¡manos a la obra!...**

**Disfruten…**

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son mios (que mala suerte) son de mis cada día más y más amados Bryan Konietzko y Mike DiMartino…**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 4?**_

Capítulo 4 detectives

Después de decidir que la única persona que siempre estaba enterada de todo era Ty Lee, los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la casa de Aang, este tomó las llaves de su auto con las esperanzas de poder investigar en él, para su sorpresa su hermana rió.

"Hay Aangy nunca cambiarás ¿en serio crees que esa basura nos servirá para investigar todo? "La chica reía ante la aparente estupidez de su hermano.

"Te aclaro Tophie que el auto último modelo al que llamas basura me lo compraron papá y mamá , no porque tu carro sea nuevecito significa que el mío no funciona..."Aang señalaba acusadoramente a la anteriormente mencionada.

"Aang no es por desanimarte ni nada pero..."Katara fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

"¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A TU AUTOMÓVIL, ERA EN LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍAS ESTILO!" Sokka señalaba histérico al coche de Aang, que estaba medio destruido, dos llantas ponchadas, cajuela salida, en fin, el carro era una porquería...

El milagro era que tanto Aang como Katara estaban completamente sanos, sin ningún rasguño, a pesar de que el auto de Aang era una chatarra, nadie preguntaría como llegaron sanos y salvos.

"Mi...Auto" Aang caía de rodillas frente al carro y se arrastraba dramáticamente hacia el sollozando.

"Auch" Toph se mordía el labio.

"Aang, no pasa nada tenemos que averiguar que paso..."Katara ponía una mano reconfortante en el hombro del chico sollozante, que volteó a verla lleno de odio.

"No era cualquier carro... Era...mi Appa"

Todos voltearon a ver a la hermana del joven, que levantó los hombros y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo afirmó

"Aang nombró a su auto Appa, la moto que tiene en casa de nuestros padres es Momo"

Los dos morenos se voltearon a ver con caras raras, no era normal que un chico de 24 años nombrara a su coche después de todo.

"Okeeeeey...fingiré no haber escuchado eso" Sokka desviaba su mirada del agonizante chico.

"Bien, ya princesita iremos en mi auto..." Toph lo tomaba bruscamente de la playera.

"Vamos Aang solo perdemos el tiempo" Katara le sonreía dulcemente, cosa que calmó a Aang.

"Bien, andando..."

Los jóvenes subieron al auto de Toph, que a diferencia de la noche anterior conducía con un cuidado y respeto a las reglas impresionante.

Después de manejar por bastante tiempo, llegaron a una zona departamental, donde residía Ty Lee.

Tomaron mucho aire ya listos para saber que rayos había pasado, entraron al edificio sin problemas y llegaron a donde vivía la anteriormente mencionada.

Tocaron 3 veces el timbre y se escuchó un "ya voy" demasiado empalagoso para el gusto de los protagonistas.

"Aquí vamos..."Tara se ponía la mano en la frente y suspiraba resignada, Ty Lee podía ser...desesperante en ocasiones.

Ty Lee abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vestía una playera hasta el ombligo y una minifalda con una coleta muy alta, todo en color rosa.

"Chicos ¡qué sorpresa! pasen "

Irónicamente y a pesar de que todos estaban en la famosa etapa de la negación de los problemas, Aang rodeaba a Katara con su brazo izquierdo y Sokka tomaba la mano de Toph que no decía nada, los cuatro no parecían incómodos con la situación después del todo.

Como ya habían predicho antes, el departamento era rosa, en serio, muy rosa.

Ty Lee los invitó a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, adivinaron, también era rosa.

"¿Que los trae por aquí compañeros?" la muchacha se ponía la mano en su desnuda cintura y ponía una pose seductora rumbo a los dos chicos que, por estar en sus munditos, no se daban cuenta, en cambio las chicas, sólo digamos que si las miradas fueran navajas Ty Lee hubiera aparecido en un encabezado de periódico con la frase "Jovencita muere deformada con un número incontable de apuñaladas".

"Ty tuvimos un...incidente y necesitamos que nos recuerdes que paso ayer por la noche" Aang cuestionó con voz segura.

"No te preocupes cariño aunque tú "incidente" no hubiese ocurrido no habrías recordado nada aun así, después del todo tú y tu chica estaban hasta el cuello de borrachos"

"¿¡Su qué!?"Katara fingía indignación.

"Tú solo dinos que paso "Sokka se sentó derecho mientras veía a Ty Lee.

"Si eso desean..."

Flashback

La jovencita de rosa bailaba alocadamente en la pista, se aburrió del ambiente y decidió ir por un trago.

Al llegar a la mesa vio algo sorprendente, una jovencita a la que reconoció como Katara y a Aang retándose en un plan de ver quién era el mejor.

Para Ty Lee esto fue algo extraño, Tara tenía una reputación intachable, era estudiosa, educada, bonita.

En el caso de Aang él era serio, cordial, caballeroso.

Pero las dos personas que reían estrepitosamente y lanzaban comentarios sarcásticos a diestra y siniestra no podían ser los dos.

La amante del rosa, intrigada por el chisme, decidió ir a echarles un ojo y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Kat sentada encima de la mesa y a Aang a su lado, su amiga Suki grababa todo con su cámara, tenía buena calidad, pues ella estudiaba fotografía.

"¿Qué, crees que porque soy mujer no soy mejor que tú? Acostúmbrate nene"

"Yo no digo eso, sólo afirmo que si compitiéramos a ver quién tiene más aguante yo ganaría "

Los dos seguían retándose sin importarles quienes los escuchaban.

"Está bien, si dices ser el mejor, te reto"

"¿A qué?"

"Veremos quien aguanta más sin embriagarse"

Aang se puso la mano en el mentón y en menos de un segundo aceptó.

"Está bien...¡Jet trae el tequila más fuerte!"

El DJ de la fiesta, que tenía fama de ser todo un experto en vinos y licores, dejo una música puesta y llegó con una botella con aroma apestoso en la mano, sonreía, la fiesta empezaba a ponerse buena.

"Quien caiga primero" Aang estrechaba la mano con la morena que ponía su mejor cara de intimidación.

Jet sacó dos caballitos y sirvió el tequila.

Y así se fueron...

Un caballito...

Dos...

Tres...

Y... Nock out

Los dos estaban más que ebrios.

Sonreían bobaliconamente y se abrazaban dulcemente invadidos en una dulzura antes inexistente.

Ty Lee que tenía escuela a la mañana siguiente, decidió dar por terminada la fiesta y se recordó a sí misma pedirle a Suki la cámara al día siguiente.

Fin del flashback

"Eso es todo lo que recuerdo" Lee se sentó en su sillón y puso sus manos en sus piernas.

"Así que técnicamente lo único que descubrimos es que apostamos a ver quién sería el más aguantador y los dos perdimos " Aang apretaba los dientes.

"No te preocupes corazón, puedes hablar con Suki"

"Ya no puedo más con esto... Por eso no tomo" la oji azul se ponía de pie frustrada.

"Les sugiero se apresuren creo que Suki iba a publicar las fotos o algo así, tiene la foto hasta de ustedes dos mielosos" Ty Lee jugaba con su cabello.

"¡VA A QUEE!" grito de Aang y Katara.

"¡TIENE QUEEE!" grito de Sokka y Toph.

"Bueno chicos, creo es hora de irse, tengo yoga en 1 hora y estar con ustedes ayer ensombreció mi aura "

Ty Lee empujaba a los chicos fuera del apartamento y cerró la puerta al sacarlos.

"No puede ser" Toph musitó ya harta del desastre al que su amiguita y hermanito la habían metido.

Todos bajaron el edificio y al llegar a la puerta y subir al carro concordaron:

"A casa de Suki"

Toph sonrió diabólicamente.

"Y adiós reglas de tránsito"

Sus tres acompañantes solo pudieron tragar en seco.

…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?, espero que si por que la ola de inspiración sigue y promete no irse pronto,**

**Díganme que les pareció en los reviews como ya he dicho antes son mi fuente de energía y mientras más reviews más inspiración.**

**Acepto tomatazos, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de la misma manera que yo al redactarlo…**

**Nos leemos…**

**Atlalov**


	5. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

**¡Hola mundo! Aquí Atlalov con un nuevo capítulo, sigo inspirada por si tenían la duda, y en vista de lo lindos que han sido conmigo decidí regalarles un nuevo capítulo antes de tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia o la agregan a sus favoritos, igual que los que dejan review, ustedes son la razón de que siga escribiendo.**

**Y un saludo súper mega recontra chiquiti wow a Tokkafangirl, de la que recientemente me hice amiga y me ha brindado mucho apoyo, además de ser una lindísima persona (lean sus historias) ¡Este cap te lo dedico!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no son míos (aghh ¡porqueee!) son de los genios Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 5?  
**_

Capítulo 5: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

Como todos sabemos, los chicos se dirigieron a casa de Suki, en una escena de acción donde casi atropellan a un niño, compitieron con otro tipo que les lanzaba el carro y huyeron a alta velocidad de un oficial de policía que quería multarlos por diferentes razones:

Insulto a la autoridad, pasarse el rojo, conducir en una calle que tiene como máxima velocidad los 40km/h a una velocidad de 150km/h, entre otros.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita, que tenía un amplio jardín y una bella fuente, un auto estaba estacionado en la cochera, lo que significaba que la dueña de la casa estaba en la misma.

El equipo, ya harto de tanto tiempo perdido sin resolver nada, tocó el timbre de manera persistente y nada paciente y en menos de 2 minutos Suki salió de la casa muy disgustada.

Al ver que se trataba de Katara y Sokka se alegró, pero al ver a la peli negra y al castaño rodó sus ojos molesta.

En el pasado la familia Beifong había tenido problemas con los Kyoshi así que Suki salió afectada, los dos hermanos y la chica no se llevaban para nada bien, eran como perros y gatos.

Además de que el hecho de que Suki estuviera secretamente enamorada de Sokka y que en ese momento el seguía tomado de la mano de la oji verde no ayudaban para nada a mejorar esa enemistad.

"Hola chicos " Suki les sonrió a los hermanos Oceans y trato de la mejor manera no torcer la boca al dirigirse a los Beifong.

"Suki, necesitamos tu ayuda respecto a la noche de ayer" Sokka dijo amablemente.

"¿Con qué ayer huhh? ¿En qué quieren que los ayude?"

Katara tomó el control de la situación "sabemos que tomaste unas fotos de la fiesta de anoche además de grabar video, por lo que más quieras préstanos las fotos y no las vayas a publicar"

"Lo siento, llegaron ligeramente tarde respecto a lo último, pero descuiden, edite muy bien las fotos para que se vean en imagen HD"

"¡TU HICISTE QUEEE!"Aang tomó a la fotógrafa de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente.

"Oigan, existe libertad en este país puedo subir lo que quiera" Suki puso sus manos en jarra muy indignada.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que bajes las fotos de la red?"Sokka trataba de poner su mejor cara adorable, cosa que le derritió el corazón a la susodicha pero molesto de sobremanera a Toph.

"No lo sé amor, no soy ingeniera en sistemas, recuerda, estudio fotografía" Suki dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Bueno, investigaremos como, pero, nos podrías contar que hicimos por favor"

"Y prestar tu linda cámara" Sokka interrumpió a su hermana.

"Depende" la jovencita puso una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Qué quieres?"Aang se cruzó de brazos esperando lo peor.

"Quiero un beso tuyo" Suki ponía un dedo en el pecho de Sokka y se le acercaba lenta y seductoramente.

"Este yoo..."Sokka volteaba la cara incómodo.

"Ahh noo, que dijiste, estos ya fregaron, pero te tengo una noticia pedazo de porquería, ese idiota de a lado" Toph señaló a Sokka que se tapaba la cara avergonzado "esta apartado "

"Claaaro" Suki rodaba sus ojos

En un acto de coraje la oji verde tomo a Sokka de la playera, lo acerco a él y con los celos a mil lo beso fuertemente, aun así delicado, cosa que dejo al muchacho babeando y deseando más.

Suki abrió los ojos de par en par molesta.

Toph regresó, puso una sonrisa socarrona y ante las miradas curiosas de Aang y Katara que planeaban hacer lo mismo entre ellos muy dentro de su subconsciente, volvió con Suki.

"¿Qué pasó? quiero los detalles"

Suki se mofó "si, ¿cómo por qué te diría ?"

La peli negra tomó a la chica por la muñeca.

"Porque si no me dices, tu muñeca se rompe" la chica aplicó presión en la muñeca de Suki.

"Aghh, está bien, suéltame apestosa"

Toph soltó a Suki, que se sobó su muñeca.

"¿Qué les contó Ty Lee?"

"Que Kat y yo discutíamos acerca de quien tomaba más alcohol, pero no sabemos por qué "Aang volteaba a ver a Katara que asentía con cada una de las palabras del muchacho.

"¿No les contó porque se estaban retando?"

"Nop, ni que paso después "Katara afirmó.

"Pues verán..."

Flashback

Suki tomaba fotos para su clase, esa era el trabajo del mes, que consistía en tomarle fotos momentáneas a las personas considerando ciertos criterios y sin que estos se  
Dieran cuenta.

Paseaba tranquilamente con su cámara lista, tomando una que otra foto de los invitados bailando.

De pronto vio a dos personas entablando una conversación, se veían muy bien los dos, así que decidió escuchar un poco y tomar fotos antes de picarse en el "drama" de la conversación.

La mujer era Katara, hermana de Sokka y el otro era Aang hijo de los Beifong a quienes odiaba.

Parecía que Aang trataba de coquetearle a la chica.

"Ah, hola" el castaño volteaba a ver a la morena, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

"Hola..."contestó ella cortante.

"Linda la noche ¿no?"

"Mmm claro"

"¿Qué te parece si te invito una bebida? una suave, para que no te embriagues" Aang lamentó sus palabras al ver como Tara se volteaba indignada.

"Disculpa ¿yo ebria? Creo que te equivocaste de persona"

"Noo, es que las chicas se emborrachan por todo" Aang tapo su boca muy tarde, ya lo había dicho.

La morena molesta contestó "¿Qué, crees que porque soy mujer no soy mejor que tú? Acostúmbrate nene"

Fin del flashback

"Creo que Ty les contó lo que sigue" Suki dijo algo aburrida de la historia.

"¿Nada más fue eso?"

"No, claro que no, después llamaron a Zuko en una video llamada, pero sólo él lo sabe, yo me fui a fotografiar a una linda pareja" Suki se apoyó del marco de la puerta.

"Bueno, ahora hasta el emo está involucrado" Aang levantó sus manos ya frustrado.

Suki entró a su casa y regresó rápido con la cámara en su estuche.

"Tengan la cámara, no subí todas las fotos"

Suki le entregó el dispositivo a Sokka, este sonrió complacido.

"Gracias Suki"

"De nada, ya váyanse y averigüen el resto" la chica dijo de manera sincera.

Los cuatro se despidieron y entraron al carro yendo directo a casa de Aang.

Verían las fotos, pues una foto vale más que mil palabras ¿no? y debían quitar las fotos antes de que sus padres las vieran, además del resto de sus compañeros y amigos.

Aparte Zuko debía contestar ciertas preguntas...

Iba a ser una tarde laaarga.

…

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y dejado con intriga, también espero el regalo les haya sido grato y les haya animado su día.**

**Otra vez saludos a mis amados lectores que son la razón de que siga con esto y un mega abrazo a Tokkafangirl ¡gracias!**

**¿reviews? Son mi fuente de inspiración y hacen que suba cap antes de lo previsto…  
**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Love, Atlalov.**


	6. Capítulo 6:Padres en el asunto

**¡Qué onda mis amados lectores!, aquí Atlalov con un nuevo cap de esta historia ¡ya casi vamos por la mitad! Gracias por todo su apoyo durante la publicación de ésta historia…**

**Nuevamente gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, la agregaron a favoritos, han dejado reviews , o son simplemente personitas leyendo, saludos especiales a mis súper amados: Montse Mellark, mi bellísima Tokkafangirl (para que se le aplaque la intriga un poco****),a la linda DoritoKoreano, a yin17, a RavenMore y Soofi Mtz, ¡los adoro!**

**Y ya dejando los rodeos ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: ¿es enserio? ¿tendremos que pasar por lo mismo en cada capítulo nuevo? Avatar: la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son míos, sino de los cada día más genios Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer?  
**_

Capítulo 6: padres en el asunto.

Llegaron a casa de Aang tranquilos, Sokka, que sabía mucho de cámaras, tomó el dispositivo electrónico y lo conectó a la televisión donde se empezaron a reproducir lentamente.

Empezaron con una bella imagen del azul cielo, hasta imágenes de personas bailando.

Cuando llegaron a las imágenes de la fiesta, vaya sorpresa la que se encontraron.

"Suki es muy meticulosa " Katara veía con detalle la foto en pantalla, sin duda Suki era una asombrosa fotógrafa.

La imagen era de Aang y Katara sentados hablando, mejor dicho, de cómo Aang iba a hablarle a Kat.

Este se encontraba sentado volteando a otro lado mientras repasaba en su mente que decir a la linda señorita de su lado.

Aang se sonrojó al recordar un poco como planeaba hablarle a la bella morena, ésta en cambio parecía tómate al ver la tierna cara del chico avergonzado.

Otra imagen cubrió la pantalla, en esta Aang ya le hablaba a la castaña y esta fingía indiferencia, pero si te acercabas a mirar con detalle, podías ver como un suave color rojo teñía las mejillas de Katara.

Fueron una serie de imágenes de ellos, además de otras personas que charlaban, bailaban, Yue asomada en el balcón, Jet mezclando música, Ty Lee haciendo piruetas, Toph y Sokka en el fondo besándose...

Espera ¿qué?

"Wow sí que estaban inspirados los dos" Katara se rió ante la foto en alta definición, Aang bufó molesto.

"Pero ¡cómo tomó esa foto! Estábamos en un lugar al que nadie llegaría"Sokka parecía ligeramente incómodo, Toph estaba rojita.

"¿Serían tan amables de cambiar la foto?"Toph se cubría la cara avergonzada.

Sokka obedeció y cambió la foto.

A continuación vieron las fotos de como los tortolitos, es decir, Aang y Katara tomaban como pelones de hospicio, es más, vieron el video.

"Espíritus ¿que estábamos pensando?" Katara se golpeó la frente.

"Siento haberte puesto en esta situación" El castaño le dirigía una triste mirada a la oji azul.

"No te disculpes, yo también soy culpable, después de todo fui yo la de la idea del concurso" Kat se volteó y dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla del chico, que quedo enajenado ante la morena.

"Bueno ,siguiente" Katara le dio la mirada a Sokka que cambio la foto.

Todos quedaron con caras atónitas al ver como Aang y Katara bailaban sin playera sobre una mesa, Aang enseñaba su bien formado abdomen y Kat, bueno se veía tooda (si traía brassiere).

Los dos fotografiados se pusieron rojos y se voltearon a ver ambos deseando estar en los brazos del otro.

"¡QUITA TUS OJOS DE MI INOCENTE Y ANGELICAL HERMANA!"Sokka le gritaba a Aang que seguía viendo a Kat con ojos de perro a medio morir.

Sokka intentó quitar la imagen de pantalla pero ¡oh sorpresa! La foto se quedó atorada.

"Sokka quita eso ¡yaa!"Toph cubría sus ojos, no planeaba pasar el resto de la semana recordar la imagen de su mejor amiga y hermano coqueteándose mutuamente.

"Eso intento" Sokka se empezaba a desesperar y los dos chorreantes de miel (Aang y Katara) ya se habían acercado más entre sí, es más ¡se tomaban de las manos y se abrazaban!

Finalmente el "ingeniero en sistemas" logró retirar la foto mientras suspiraba y se oía un "hiuff"

Se saltaron hasta la foto de ellos hablando con Zuko y ahí se acabaron las fotos.

Los 4 soltaron suspiros de alivio.

Saltando el twerking, el perreo y los intensos besos de lengua además de la tomadera y el exhibicionismo, pudo haber sido peor.

De la nada se escuchó el tono de timbre de 2 celulares.

Los amigos tragaron seco, al ver de quien se trataba.

Nada más y nada menos que los jefes de familia...

Los padres de los 4 chicos...

…

**¿Qué tal? Les gustó, espero que si… y si fue así, compártanla, léansela a su perro, al perico, a doña Shashi (esa señora gordita que te atiende con todo su amor en la tiendita)al vecino, a tu abuelo o hasta ese viejito gruñón que aunque no lo sepas lee fanfictions de Avatar a escondidas.**

**¿Reviews?, si quieren un capítulo antes dejen sus reviews, si junto un número determinado publicaré mañana o el domingo, asi que ¡que estas esperando! Ya sé que estuvo cortito, pero, ya saben efecos de intriga.**

**Nos leemos hasta la próxima,**

**Love,**

**La que no ha tomado jugo de cactus, Atlalov**


	7. Capítulo 7: El ultimátum

**¡helloo! ¿Cómo están? espero bien, como los amo tanto pero tanto taaanto, decidí subir un capítulo antes de tiempo.**

**Gracias a los que siguen la historia, dejan review o la agregan a favoritos.**

**Éste cap está dedicado a Tokkafangirl, Montse Mellark y la bella DoritoKoreano, que han sido mis súper consejeras.**

**Ya sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo cap ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: ¡ya no me tortureeeen! ¡Ya hasta me lo sé de memoria! Avatar: la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no son míos, son de mis amados Mike y Bryan que le dieron sentido a mi vida.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer?**_

Capitulo 7: el ultimátum

Los amigos tragaron en seco y se abrazaron fuertemente entre los cuatro.

Aang miró a su hermana de manera angelical, "oye ¿quién contesta?"

Ella rodó sus ojos indiferente "pues quien más ¡tú! Es tu celular no es mío..."

"Pero papá y mamá son más lindos contigo..."

"Aang si quisieran hablar conmigo me hubieran llamado a mí..."ella sacó su teléfono celular y prendió la pantalla que reveló 15 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes de texto. Todos los remitentes papá y mamá.

"Jaja, no estas de suerte querida" el chico se burló.

"Bueno Sokka contesta..."

"¿Cómo por qué yo?"

"Por la misma razón que Aang va a contestar" Katara le contestó a su hermano.

Los dos se voltearon a ver y con mano temblorosa contestaron los celulares.

"Papá mamá, queridos padres ¿en qué podemos atenderlos?"Aang y Sokka contestaron con la misma frase, al mismo tiempo y con la vos chorreante de miel.

Por un lado de la línea Sokka hablaba con Hakoda y Kya.

"Hijo ¿está tu hermana por ahí?"

"Si papa" Sokka le dirigía a su hermana una mirada y volteaba a ver a sus amigos indicándoles con sus ojos que iba a ir al otro cuarto para tener un poco de privacidad.

Al entrar en este Katara, como toda señorita educada saludó a sus progenitores.

"Hola papá, mamá ¿cómo están?"

"Emm bien ¿Kya la palabra es bien, no? MIENTOO, ¡CÓMO PUDIERON AMBOS! el video ya nos llegó, Katara te dimos toda la libertad del mundo y de esta manera nos pagas y tu Sokka... Mi hijo, carne de mi carne y estabas hay BESUQUEANDOTE CON LENGUA Y TODOO ¿A CASO TE EDUQUE PARA ESOO? Y TU MI NIÑA, MI BEBE BAILANDO EN ROPA INTERIOR Y TOMADOS LOS DOOOS "Hakoda no paraba de gritar por teléfono, los hermanos se veían asustados.

"Papá cálmate es Photoshop" Sokka casi susurraba.

"A mí no me engañan Sokka, Katara por favor son claramente los dos Los parí no traten de engañarme" Kya regañaba a sus dos hijos.

"Mira papá, mamá no es porque los odie ni nada por el estilo" Katara hablaba con paciencia.

"Pero necesitamos irnos, la nena aquí presente se acostó con Aang y no se acuerda porque ni que más paso" Sokka dijo listo para colgar el teléfono.

"¡TU QUEEEE!" se escuchó de pronto un golpe.

"Hakoda ¡despierta!"Kya trataba de despertar a su desmayado esposo, o eso se escuchaba.

"Escuchen bien los dos, vamos a ir para allá lo más pronto posible, y van a ver lo que es bueno"

Su madre colgó molesta.

Los dos tragaron el nudo que tenían en la garganta, después de todo Kya siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Aang y Toph vieron partir a los dos hermanos y decidieron ocuparse de sus propios problemas.

"Aang, me supongo que al estar en tu periodo de vacaciones decidiste irte con tus amigos y visitar a mi pequeña nena Toph con la que supongo estas ¿no?"Aang puso su teléfono en altavoz para que juntos pudieran hablar con sus padres.

"Si papá Aang me visitó, por cierto ¿cómo están ambos? No me han visitado en Ciudad República" Toph fingía una aparente voz dulce, lo que le faltaba de amable le sobraba de buena actriz.

"Ahh corazoncito "Poppy hablaba con su típica voz amable, sólo usada con sus hijos.

"A que debemos el honor de su llamada" Toph decía mientras dirigía una mirada a Aang que imitaba a sus padres y a sus modales de alcurnia.

"Honor...eso me recuerda que ¡QUÉ HONOR NI QUE CARAJOO!" Lao perdió sus estribos y casi convulsionaba del otro lado de la línea.

Los adultos jóvenes se voltearon a ver preocupados, Lao nunca, por ningún motivo, gritaba, ahora lo hacía y decía palabras que su amplio léxico no contenía.

"Papá no te molestes, aprende de la bella paciencia de mamá..."

"QUE PACIENCIA NI QUE MI ABUELA EN BICICLETA A MI NO ME DICEN QUE HACER..."

"Y NO, COMO VOY A TENER PACIENCIA CUANDO POR FIN CONSEGUIMOS PROMETIDOS DECENTES PARA AMBOS, HIJOS DE GRANDES EMPRESARIOS, Y AHORA QUE LES VAMOS A DECIR A NUESTROS SOCIOS ¡TIENES LA CULPA LAO TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS A TOPH ESTUDIANDO AQUÍ, MIS BEBES NECESITAN EL AMOR DE UNA MADRE Y A AANG TE DIJE QUE LO METIERAS A ESE COLEGIO DE HOMBRES DE INTERCAMBIO DE TIEMPO COMPLETO CERCA DE AQUI, NECESITA ORDEN!..."

En el fondo se escuchaba como los dos adultos discutían sobre malos modales y de millones perdidos en escuelas de modales cuando niños los hermanos.

"AHH PERO NOOO EL GRAN EMPRESARIO LAO QUERÍA MANDAR A SUS HIJOS A ESA ESCUELUCHA PUDIENDO CONTRATAR A UN MAESTRO PRIVADO..."

"Y TUU ¡TE DIJE QUE DEBÍAMOS DE MANDARLOS CON LOS MONJES ESOS QUE MEDITAN!"

Los dos hermanos se veían con cara de WTF y se empezaron a impacientar, sabían que al igual que ellos, los morenos estarían a punto de colgar así que trataron de acelerar el proceso.

"Mamá, papá sabemos lo mucho que nos aman y..."

"Tenemos que recuperar el honor de mi bello hermano Aang que se acaba de acostar con mi mejor amiga..."

"¡AANG HIZO QUE!" Desmayo de Poppy.

"AANG BEIFONGGGGGGGG" grito de Lao

"Este yo... Hay no..."

"MI HIJO NO VA A SER DE ESOS ADOLESCENTES LOCOS MODERNOS QUE TIENEN ACOSTONES CADA VIERNES ¡TU MADRE Y YO VAMOS PARA ALLA Y TU SEÑORITAAAA VERÉ LA FORMA DE ARREGLAR LAS FOTOS, ESPÍRITUS, NOSOTROS PREOCUPADOS POR CON QUIEN SE CASAN Y USTEDES DE CALIENTES!" Lao colgó dando su ultimátum.

"Tophie, hermanita"

"¿Si princesa?"

"¡EN QUE CARAJOS PENSABAS CUANDO LE DIJISTE A NUESTROS PADRES LO MÍO CON KAT!"

"POR FAVOR AANG NO ESTO OTRA VEZ ¡TU FUISTE EL DEL ACOSTON NO YO!"

"PUES POR LO MENOS YO ANALIZO LA SITUACIÓN "Aang apuntó acusadoramente a la peli negra.

"PUES POR LO MENOS YO SI PIENSO LO QUE HAGO POR QUE APARENTEMENTE TU CEREBRO SE HABIA APAGADO ANOCHE SEÑORITOO"

"AGHHH"

"¡PUES AGHHH TUU! AHORA VAMOS A ARREGLAR LO QUE COMENZASTE Y ESO ES SÓLO SI LLAMAMOS A ESE TAL ZUKO!"

Aang respiró hondo, muy hondo, y se tranquilizó.

"Ahora el problema son papá y mamá, seguro quieren llevarnos a un internado de monjes" el castaño se revolvió el cabello.

"Si, ya sé, pero ahora concentrémonos en esto"

"A la orden señorita"

Los cuatro salieron simultáneamente de las dos habitaciones y se vieron con ojos de cordero a medio morir.

"Supongo que..."

"Sus padres también vendrán ¿no?"Toph interrumpió a Sokka.

"Así es así que más vale que nos demos prisa y averigüemos los últimos detalles de la parranda de ayer si no queremos meternos en problemas, además de que tenemos que buscar la manera de bajar ese video de la red igual que las fotos" Katara puso su mano en su mentón analizando la situación de manera que pudieran solucionarla.

"Está bien, lo del video y las fotos no hay problema, puedo pedirle a ese chico Duke que me ayude a bajarlos totalmente de la red" Toph sacó su celular lista para marcar.

"¿Qué tienes con Duke?" Sokka se cruzó de brazos molesto.

"Oh, ¿celoso?es sólo mi amigo...ignorando el hecho de que le gusté" lo último lo susurró.

"Ghhhmm"Sokka volteaba a ver en otra dirección.

"Hola Duke, habla Toph, verás necesito un favor..."

Los tres chicos observaban a la estudiante a arquitectura hablar con Duke.

"Si, un video y unas fotos necesito que los elimines lo más pronto posible..."

Los tres se miraban, desviaban la mirada y luego... Volvían a mirar.

"Si ya te mande el link, aja, mientras más pronto mejor "Toph asentía en su llamada.

"Gracias Duke, nos vemos"

La chica colgó y vió a sus amigos que esperaban su veredicto.

"Dijo que si puede, tardará máximo un día"

Los otros tres soltaron suspiros de alivio y sonreían bobaliconamente.

"Ok siguiente paso...video llamada con Zuko..."

…

**¡LISTOOO! Espero que les haya gustado, y que los haya dejado con mucha intriga…**

**Ya saben, si les gustó guárdenla en sus documentos, publiquen un libro con ella (denme crédito) escríbanle una canción ¡yo que sé!**

**¿reviews? Ya saben, más reviews = más rápido el cap, además que son mi inspiración…**

**Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero haberles animado el día y nos leemos pronto,**

**Hasta el próximo viernes, **

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	8. Capítulo 8: atando cabos sueltos parte 1

**¡Hola mis amores! ¿Qué tal su viernes? Espero bien, como sabes hoy toca… tan tan taaaan … ¡capítulo nuevo! **

**Antes quería decirles que… ¡YA VA A SALIR EL LIBRO 4 DE KORRAAAA AGHHH ASDGHJBGHJHKJ! Así que estoy muuuy feliz.**

**Otra vez muchísimas gracias a los que leen la historia, la siguen, la agregan a favoritos o dejan sus reviews ¡me alegran el día!**

**Ya saben, un mega saludo a Tokkafangirl, a Montse Mellark, a Yin 17 , Soofi Mtz y si no te mencioné ¡a ti también!**

**Bueno, ya dejando todo ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer:¡ ya no lo soportooo! Estoy segura que ustedes lo saben ¿no? Bien bien, Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus bellísimos personajes son mios, sino de los talentosos Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer8?**_

Capítulo 8: atando cabos sueltos parte 1

Aang sacó de un cajón un iPad, tecleó un código demasiado veloz para ojos humanos, y ya finalmente llamó a Zuko .

El dispositivo móvil sonó varias veces hasta que en la pantalla apareció un guapo muchacho de cabello negro, ojos ámbar, piel blanca y una cicatriz recorriendo su rostro.

Zuko les había contado a Aang y a Sokka que esa cicatriz se la había hecho su padre, no quiso entrar en detalles, sólo dijo que como estaban de día de campo el padre de este lo arrojó a las ardientes brazas, ¿por qué? Preguntaban muy frecuente, a lo que el chico no decía nada y sólo levantaba sus hombros.

Su tío que era un excelente abogado y estaba en el negocio de la política lo ayudó a salir adelante, lo cuidaba como a su hijo, debido a que la madre de Zuko había muerto cuando él era solo un niño.

Si razonas todo eso te darás cuenta de la dramática vida que ha llevado Zuko, pero todo salió bien al mudarse con su tío que lo mandó a estudiar en un programa de intercambios, conoció verdaderos amigos, pues Sokka y Aang estudiaban la carrera de derecho, y estaban en la misma universidad hasta su intercambio. Todo salió bien después de eso.

Zuko tenía su semblante serio como de costumbre, al ver quiénes eran los que lo llamaban, se golpeó la frente y se murmuró algo inaudible a sí mismo.

"Sabía que llamarían" el oji dorado agitó su cabeza.

"Así que ¿sabías todo?"Aang le preguntó a Zuko.

"Claro...yo los vi"

"Así mejor, por lo menos no tendremos que explicártelo todo" Toph rodó sus ojos.

"Así es..."

"Bueno habla ya..." Katara afirmó.

"Está bien..."

FLASHBACK

Aang y Katara se besaban apasionadamente, con lengua por sí la duda, la morena estaba solo con su brassiere y pantalón puestos y Aang no tenía su playera puesta dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen que Kat recorría con ímpetu.

"Katy, corazón"

"Si amorcito"

"Eres el amor de mi vida..."

Aang tomó a la chica y la volteó de manera que sus caras quedarán una enfrene de la otra besándola, esta vez el beso delicado y suave pero lleno de pasión.

Aang seguía hablando con su tono ebrio "sabes, nunca había amado a otra chica tanto como a ti" dijo el entre besos.

"Ni yo" ella lo abrazaba muy fuerte, a ninguno les importaba los ojos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

El muchacho se sacó un anillo del bolsillo del pantalón y se arrodilló.

"Katy, mi vida ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Katara se tapó la boca asombrada aun estando ebria.

"¡Claro!" ella brincó a sus brazos y lo besó, ya pasada la emoción susurró algo a los oídos de su ahora "prometido"

"¿Por qué tenías un anillo guardado en tu bolsillo?" dijo ella rizosa por los efectos del alcohol en su sistema.

"Siempre he tenido la política de estar preparado para todo, mis padres decían que si te decían camina un paso tu debías caminar dos" el chico besó a la morena.

"Sabes deberíamos casarnos de inmediato" Aang miró a Katara que asintió convencida.

"Me parece bien ¿pero quién nos casa a esta hora?" era obvio que el alcohol sacaba lo peor de ambos puesto que hasta su intelecto parecía ser carente.

"Es obvio ¡Zuko y su tío! Es abogado y creo trabaja en el registro civil de la nación del fuego"

"Es perfecto..."

Ambos se voltearon a ver con la misma cara de complicidad.

"¡A llamar a Zuko!"

Los dos salieron corriendo, encontraron a una chica bailando mientras grababa con su iPad, rieron como maniacos y tomaron el iPad para después salir corriendo.

La señorita ladeo su cabeza y los vio con cara de WTF mientras veía a sus manos sin su costoso aparato.

Aang y Kat por otro lado picaban botones al azar del aparato, y llamaron a Zuko, pues este normalmente estaba con su tío que gustoso los casaría, además de que ambos disfrutaban de dormir muuuy tarde.

La pantalla mostró a Zuko sentado viendo directamente a la cámara "¿Aang? y ¿quién es la chica de tu lado?" Zuko se encontraba confundido.

"¿Esta Iroh contigo?"Aang se tambaleaba y se aferraba a la cintura de la morena.

"¿Estas tomado?" Zuko se mostraba más confundido.

"Claro que nooo ¡sólo fueron dos copitas!"

La oji azul rió de manera sonora.

"Tío hay un problema..."

Continuará... 

…

**¿Qué tal? ¿Aburrido? ¿Raro? ¿Loco? Jaja, espero les haya gustado y animado un poquitín su día.**

**Si les gustó súbanla a su muro de Face, hagan una cadena de esas locochonas en Hotmail, hagan una pancarta gigante con la historia ¡ustedes mandan!**

**¿Reviews? Ya saben, me dan ganas de salir adelante y publico el capítulo antes de tiempo…**

**Nos leemos,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	9. Capítulo 9: atando cabos sueltos parte 2

**¡Qué tal mundo! Aquí Atlalov con un regalito dominical, porque como han de saber ya para la fecha, amoo los regalitos dominicales, además el capi anterior estuvo muy cortito (y este también sorry, me gusta dejarlos comiéndose las uñas)**

**Como en cada cap, muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, la agregan a favoritos, dejan reviews o son lindos lectores que van sólo de paso.**

**Un abrazote a la linda Tokkafangirl, a la bella Montse Mellark, a Yin17, a Soofi Mtz, a RavenMore y si no te mencione ¡a ti también!**

**Bueno, ya sé, ya sé, muchos comentarios de autora, así que ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer:*empieza a llorar*sniff,sniff, bien, me rindo,pero ¡que ganas de verme sufrir o yo soy muy masoquista! Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus gloriosos personajes son míos *se va a un rinconcito a terminar de sufrir* son de los geniales Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 9?  
**_

Capítulo 9: atando cabos sueltos parte 2

Iroh llegó a donde se encontraba su sobrino y dio un sorbo a la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa sobrino?"

"No sé exactamente, Aang dijo querer hablar contigo, creo esta ebrio" lo último lo dijo en un susurro que sólo Iroh escuchó.

Iroh se acercó a la pantalla y sonrió al ver a uno de los mejores amigos de su sobrino.

"Aang ¿querías hablar conmigo?"

Aang y Katara se voltearon a ver con cara de complicidad, y si, el alcohol esta presenté y promete no irse pronto.

"Claro Iroh, me comprometí con esta linda señorita y quiero que nos cases justo ahora" los dos prometidos compartieron un beso, ganando un "oogie" por parte de Zuko.

"Aang, no creo que sea muy buena idea, sabes, proponerle matrimonio a una chica estando alcoholizado no es una gran plan después de todo"

"Mira, Iroh quiero que nos cases yaaaa" Aang y Katara se veían impacientes.

"Lo siento Aang pero no puedo hacerlo, es tarde como para ir por el acta de matrimonio, pero te propongo algo, haré que tu boda sea perfecta, conseguiré los arreglos, los trajes, mandaré a hacer las invitaciones, así que dime, ¿qué fecha quieres para casarte?"

Los dos novios se voltearon a ver, se dijeron algo en secreto, con risitas incluidas y asintieron con la cabeza.

"¿Podrías hacerlo para el 30 de septiembre? Pasará medio mes y será el tiempo perfecto, además no podré vivir mucho tiempo sin mi corazoncito" Katara le decía a Iroh y puso su mejor carita de perro triste.

"Está bien, pero ¿están seguros? Ya saben que después de organizar TOODO se batalla mucho en cancelar los preparativos"

"Claro Iroh no podríamos estar más seguros"

"Bien, bien prepararé todo, yo creo en el amor a primera vista" Zuko rodó sus ojos, no le parecía correcto lo que estaba haciendo Aang.

"¡A LA LUNA DE MIEL ADELANTADA!"Aang tomó a Katara y la cargo, listos para su según ellos, luna de miel adelantada.

Dejaron el iPad abandonado a su suerte a pesar de los gritos inconformes de Iroh y Zuko.

"Nooo Aang ¡no es buena idea!"

Los dos se voltearon a ver "llamará mañana"

"Bueno se tendrá que atener a las consecuencias ¡ya le mandé un mensaje al dueño del salón y ya apartó la fecha!"Iroh se emocionó tomó su celular entre sus manos y empezó a llamar a un sin fin de números como loco.

"Si sí, ¿vestidos de novia? Claro, el más bello que tenga, dos semanas más, no importa el precio, gracias"

Iroh colgó y Zuko lo veía con ojos de asesino "¿qué? "

"Ashh todo se complicará mañana..."

Fin del Flashback

"¡ESTAMOS QUEEE!" los dos chicos se voltearon a ver con la cara de susto más grande imaginable.

"¡LUNA DE MIEL QUEE!"Sokka agitaba a Toph con fuerza, ella suspiraba.

"¡YA SÉ QUE KATY ES LINDA MUUY LINDA PERO QUEE!"

"Y SI AANG ES GUAPO PERO ¡QUEE!"

"Tío y yo sabíamos que se pondrían así, pero dijeron iban a aceptar, ya pagó el salón, el vestido, etc., etc..."

"¿Algo más que sepas Zuko?" Sokka le preguntó al peli negro.

"Ahh si, una vecina de ustedes me dijo que Aang venía manejando y estaban demasiado distraídos con sus juegos enamoradizos para ver el camino, no viste un vidrio y pinchaste las dos llantas, te estacionaste en reversa y te chocaste al mismo tiempo..."

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, tío me pidió lo ayudara, dice que tu novia es muy linda Aang, los espero aquí dentro de dos semanas, bye"

"NO ZUKO ¡NO CUELGUES!"

Y Zuko colgó, como lo esperaban.

"Kat ¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Claro, mientras más pronto mejor"

Los dos entraron a un cuarto, tenía una bella puerta blanca, también estaba pintada en colores anaranjados, amarillos y cafés, el cuarto no tenía la bella ventana de Aang, pero si contaba con un hermoso balcón que mostraba el patio de la casa.

Los dos salieron al balcón y disfrutaron del fresco aire que la tarde les brindaba, no habían desayunado, ni hablar de comer, puesto que pasaron toda la mañana averiguando que habían hecho.

Lo bueno, ya sabían que hicieron y que pasó; lo malo, estaban comprometidos y sabían que lo mejor era casarse...

…

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaan (que ganas tenía de hacer eso), bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya encantado, ya sé que estuvo cortito pero, efectos de intriga.**

**Ya saben, si les gustó enmarquen la historia, úsenla de opción para concursos de oratoria, pinten las paredes de sus casas con las palabras en ella, ya saben ¡la creatividad es válida!**

**¿reviews? Me son gratos y me inspiran muchooo,ya saben, por ellos surgieron los regalitos dominicales.**

**Nos leemos el próximo Viernes,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	10. Capítulo 10: Confesiones al viento

**¡Hola mundo! Ya sé, ya sé, estoy super sorry por no haber podido subir el cap ayer, tuve algunos problemitas, pero ¡aquí estoy con ustedes!**

**El cap va a estar un poquitín corto pero ¡no se me apuren! Mañana para compensar la pérdida subiré otro, lo siento amores, amo dejarlos con ese nudito en la garganta.**

**Otra vez, muchísimas gracias a los que agregan la historia a favoritos, la siguen o me dejan sus lindísimos reviews, en serio me ayudan.**

**A mis lectores de todos los días gracias los súper amo, ¡ya casi se acaba!**

**Bueno, ya no los molesto, así que a leer…**

**Disclaimer: "dilooo" alguien le apunta un cuchillo al cuello a una chica que abraza su computador "nuuuunca" la muchacha, llamada Atlalov, contestó con un grito "o lo haces o no sale el libro 4 de Korra" suspiro por parte de la chica… "está bien…"**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus adorables personajes son mios (porqueeeee) son de los amados Bryan Konietzko Y Mike DiMartino **

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 10?**_

Capítulo 10: confesiones al viento.

Katara se recargó en el barandal del balcón, Aang la imitó y tomó la mano delicada de la oji azul entre las suyas.

Azul miró gris y viceversa, los dos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada.

"Kat, quería decirte un secreto, mejor dicho una confesión"

Aang soltó un suspiro al ver como la morena lo veía con su semblante dulce y rió para sus adentros al saber que le iba a decir.

"¿Por qué ríes?" preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Por lo que te voy a decir..."

"No es tan malo ¿o sí?"

"No, claro que no, pero es algo ridículo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Bueno, cuando llegue a Ciudad República vi un día a una hermosa chica..."

Katara se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de disgusto...

"Ah ¿y?"

"Bueno, estaba paseando por las calles y ella entró a una tienda, me sentí muy apenado como para hablar con ella, así que como estaba cerca de una plaza, iba a caminar todos los días a la misma hora, con tal de verla, no sé su nombre...bueno, no lo sabía"

Katara rió ya un poco menos celosa de la chica de la historia del castaño "que irónico, me pasó lo mismo, un día fui a una tienda, vi a un muchacho en la plaza de enfrente, y debo admitir, se me hizo atractivo, todos los días volví a esa tienda con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, después descubrí que iba a caminar todos los días a esa plaza, nunca me atreví a preguntar su nombre...pero no lo sabía hasta ahora"

"También compré el anillo que te di por ella, me juré conocerla y me enamore más cada día que la veía"

Los dos se voltearon a ver y tomando valor se dieron un tierno y delicado beso, disfrutaban estar en los brazos del otro...

"Ahora que recuerdo lo de la fiesta mejor, aún con unas partes difusas, sé que cuando te vi sentada, pensé «esta es mi oportunidad» y quise acercarme a ti, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado Kat" Aang pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de Tara.

"y créeme Katy a pesar de que no me dijiste tu nombre anoche, sino hasta hoy en la mañana, despertar a tu lado y después de que el lapso de amnesia pasara y me diera cuenta de que eras la linda chica por la que desde hace dos meses iba a ese parque, la mañana de hoy ha sido lo mejor que en mi vida ha pasado"

Katara tomó la mano que Aang.

"Sabes, cuando me enamoré de ti pensé «es imposible llegar a conocerlo», no te reconocí en la fiesta, pero te me hacías tremendamente familiar al despertar a tu lado, y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, agradezco al destino por todo lo que pasó, porque eso me llevó a conocerte mejor"

Los dos compartieron un abrazo...

"Bueno, sé mucho de ti, después de verte por dos meses si aprendí algo" Aang respiraba el dulce aroma de Kat.

"Igual, nunca creí en la posibilidad de conocerte y terminar contigo" Katara depositó un beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

"Bueno, terminaré de conocerte mejor, pero ¿te quieres casar conmigo, ya sin la botella como amiga?"

Katara rió y besó a Aang "por supuesto, es una oportunidad bellísima que siempre deseé"

Los dos reían "sabes, me encantaría que empezáramos a vivir juntos"

"A mí también, ¿pero no es un poco apresurado?"

"Por favor, fue amor a primera vista"

Los dos rieron y dejaron que el viento se llevará sus risas, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la puesta de sol hacía el momento más romántico.

"¿Entonces?"

"Nena, eres el amor de mi vida..."

…

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?¿corto no? Pero no se preocupen, mañana habrá capi.**

**Ya saben, si les gustó háganle fanart, úsenla para tarea, hagan un cosplay ¡vamos si se puede!**

**¿reviews? Vamos, me inspiran bastantito…**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	11. Capítulo 11:sobre aviso no hay engaño

**¡Qué tal mis bebés! Aquí su queridísima (si, claaaaro) Atlalov, y como Zuko no puede tener su honor, yo reclamaré el mio al cumplir mi promesa de subir un chap hoy, se lo merecen por ser tan buenos lectores.**

**Gracias a los que siguien la historia, la agregan a favoritos y dejan sus lindos reviews, su apoyo me ayuda de sobremanera.**

**A mis lectores de siempre, hay mis amores como los amooo.**

**Bueno ya a leer,**

**Disclaimer: osea, ¿me amenazan ayer y pretenden que vuelva a decirlo hoy? Que desconsiderados, ok, ok.**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus cute personajes son mios, sino de los bellos Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 11?**_

Capítulo 11: sobre aviso no hay engaño

Era sábado por la tarde, un día caluroso, había pasado una semana del viernes de farra y todo ya estaba solucionado.

Después de discutirlo por un tiempo (es decir como cinco minutos) Katara y Aang decidieron conservar su compromiso y seguir con los planes de boda, cabe decir que ambos pensaron que las cosas pasan por algo y que el destino los quería juntos, además ya estaban enamorados antes de conocerse y en esos dos meses de seguimiento se habían dado a la tarea de conocer más de ellos.

Iroh ya había terminado de armar los preparativos de la boda.

Zuko había pedido el puesto de dama de honor ganandose las risas de sus amigos que preguntaron el porque de tal solicitud, a lo que el respondió diciendo que lo había visto en una película, pero que en serio quería ser dama de honor.

Obviamente Zuko...no obtuvo el puesto de "dama de honor" pero si se volvió uno de los padrinos de los novios.

Iroh ya había citado a los chicos para ciertas cosas en la nación del fuego, ya saben, medir los trajes, degustar platillos, etc etc.

Ambos estaban realmente emocionados y más porque ya habían empezado a vivir juntos, a pesar de no parecerse mucho a su hermana, Aang seguía siendo un hombre honorable y caballeroso.

Toph y Sokka habían empezado a salir, eran novios, pero nada de esos novios empalagosos que están con sus oogies al mil, se amaban a su manera y ya vivían juntos.

Toph era la dama de honor, puesto que se peleó con Zuko, por lo que la peli negra comenzó a llamarlo sobrenombres algo...despectivos.

Todo seguía normal, los padres de ambos chicos no habían llegado en esa semana, cosa que los aliviaba de sobremanera, posiblemente ya no llegarían, pero aún así no querían alarmarlos así que los invitarían a la boda como 4 días antes.

Aang ya había comenzado a trabajar en una notaría pública, quería mantener a su futura esposa como los espíritus mandan.

Katara también había empezado a trabajar en un consultorio, además de que pronto iniciaría su servicio social.

Todo pintaba para salirles bien en todo, eran felices, tenían amigos, eran plenos.

Aang llegó a su casa, cansado del trabajo, para su sorpresa, su hermana y su cuñado hablaban cómodamente en el sillón de la sala, Katara también había traído muchos de sus muebles al hogar que compartían, era obvio que la casa de Aang era más grande y cómoda que la de ella.

Sokka abrazaba a Toph y reían de un chiste que les estaba contando.

"Aang corazón que bueno que llegaste" Katara corrió para abrazar a su prometido, los dos se dieron un beso dulce.

"Aghh, ¡ya bájenle con sus oogies! ¡No tengo porque ver todas esas demostraciones de afecto!"Sokka se cubría los ojos y Toph desviaba la mirada.

"¡AGHH SOKKA CUANDO VAS A MADURAR!"Katara regañó a su hermano que le sacó la lengua.

Después de eso Katara volteó a ver a Aang que lucía bastante cansado, se había levantado a las 5:00am y ya había pasado mucho de eso.

"Aang, amor ¿que te gustría que te prepare para comer? Luces exhausto"

El oji gris posó su mano en la mejilla de la morena "no te preocupes amor, prepara lo que quieras" Aang besó la frente de Katara y esta se recargó en el pecho de Aang.

"¿Qué les parece si preparó una ensalada de pollo?"

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de Katara.

Los cuatro se fueron a la cocina, mientras Katara cortaba unas lechugas, Toph freía un pollo, Sokka ponía la mesa y Aang preparaba el agua sabor fresa.

Con la cooperación de todos, terminaron de preparar la comida en un santiamén.

Pronto estaban sentados y disfrutando el saludable platillo que las chicas habían preparado.

"Saben, es genial que pronto todos seremos parte de la misma familia"Toph dió un sorbo al agua que Aang había preparado.

"Si, nunca pensé que seríamos una familia ¡que los espíritus bendigan los viernes de fiesta! "

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Sokka, el era tan dulce en algunas ocaciones.

"Un brindis sin alcohol por los novios ¡que duren para siempre!" Toph levantó el vaso de agua de fresa para brindar.

"¡Salud!"todos chocaron al mismo tiempo los vasos y procedieron a tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

Entre chistes, plática y risas, terminaron de comer y de recoger la cocina.

Ya con los platos lavados y la mesa ordenada, se pusieron a ver una película hasta que...

Timbre, de dos celulares, si pensaste que eran de Aang y Sokka, pues estás en lo correcto, los chicos se acercaron tranquilos hasta que vieron la pantalla de los dispositivos móviles, se les fue el alma del cuerpo y regresó.

Los dos amigos contestaron al mismo tiempo, sus hermanas ignoraban al responsable de las llamadas.

Con una gota de sudor bajando por sus masculinos rostros y con una voz bastante temblorosa, al igual que sus manos, los chicos decidieron contestar el teléfono.

Pero a la hora de contestar...línea muerta, sólo había un mensaje...

De voz...

De sus padres...

Y para variar ambos mensajes de la misma duración y con el mismo comunicado...

"Hijo, vamos a Ciudad República, vamos de salida, llegamos en unas horas, avísale a tu hermana... Y más les vale a ambos estar bien preparados para lo que les viene engendros desobedientes...amor...papá y mamá"

Lo pusieron en altavoz de manera que todos fueran capaces de apreciar bien el recado, el mismo a pesar de ser de distintos padres ¿serían acaso primos perdidos y ellos no lo sabían?

Los cuatro amigos se vieron a la cara y después del apropiado minuto de silencio se voltearon a ver a la cara y gritaron con todo el aire de sus pulmones...

"Sobre aviso no hay engaño" recordaron los cuatro la famosa frase de sus padres...

Y lo peor...

Era cierto...

…

**¿Qué tal? Otra vez corto, ya sé pero ¡es por el bello suspenso! No se me preocupen, los próximos serán más largos.**

**Si les gustó ya saben, la historia de chap con chap, empasten la historia, encuádrenla, ¡hagan lo que quieran!**

**¿Reviews? Ya saben, para que no deje la historia incompleta (nahh es broma) además, es gratis.**

**Nos leemos el próximo viernes, **

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	12. Capítulo 12: prófugos de la justicia

**¡Qué tal mis nenes! Atlalov aquí con sus lindos ataques de fanatismo ¿ya vieron el trailer de Korra? es asdfghjk ¡gracias Bryke! Por cierto mis cuties ¡hoy cumplo años! Así que he estado de parranda, jaja ok no…**

**Sigo traumada pero ¡el mundo tiene que seguir rodando!**

**Ya saben, gracias a los que siguen la historia, la agregan a favoritos y dejan review ¡los amo a todos!**

**Ya sin más los dejo con este cap que aunque cortito lo escribí con amor**

**Disclaimer: cada día mueren más y más adolescentes y niños al despertar a la realidad y darse cuenta que las series y caricaturas que tanto aman no son de su propiedad, yo pertenezco a esos estándares, pero como aquí a nadie le importa está bien:**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang y sus super geniales personajes no son mios, sino de Bryan Konietzko y Mike DiMartino**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 12?  
**_

Capítulo 12: prófugos de la justicia

"¡VIENEN PARA ACAAA!"Sokka agitaba las manos alarmado mientras golpeaba el sillón y salía corriendo.

Aang y Katara se voltearon a ver y tuvieron las mismas reacciones "¡ESTAMOS BIEN MUERTOSSS AHHH!" todos corrían en círculos alrededor de la mesita enfrente del sillón.

"¡TENGO UNA IDEA!" Todos frenaron se enderezaron y voltearon a ver a la Beifong con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué sugieres Toph?"Katara se empezaba a morder sus uñas pintadas de azul por los nervios.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Fuguémonos!"

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver con miradas cómplices y con una sonrisa macabra pintada en su rostro.

"¿Cómo nos fugamos?"

"Por favor Aangy no somos niños, somos adultos jóvenes, es simple, usa el verboide"

"¿Verboide?" Preguntó un tanto curioso Sokka mientras se quitaba su chaquetón azul.

"¡Claro! Caminando, manejando y empacando, y mejor le vamos dando"

Los cuatro empezaron a correr por la casa, pero nada de " por favor, serias tan amable de pasarme la maleta" nooo, todo aquí era "MUÉVETE INUTILLL" o "APÚRATE IMBÉCIL"

"YA PRINCESA TE TARDAS MÁS QUE KATARA ¡MALDICIÓN YA VAN A LLEGAR Y AÚN NI VAMOS A LA CASA DE SOKKA Y MIAA!"

La chica tronaba los dedos y ponía su mano en su cadera.

"KAT ¡DÓNDE ESTA MI RASTRILLO!"

"¡COMO FREGADOS VOY YO A SABERR! ¿HAS VISTO MI MAQUILLAJE?"

"ARGHHH YA LOS DOS TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YAAAA"

De la nada llegaron los dos futuros esposos con sus maletitas hechas.

"MOVIÉNDOSE SEÑORITAS AL AUTO" Sokka y Toph empujaban a los dos novios que sonreían algo sonrojados por la vergüenza.

Subieron al auto de Toph y quitaron el techo, pues resulta que además de lujoso era convertible.

"¡A NUESTRA CASAA!"Toph y Sokka gritaron a todo pulmón, Aang y Katara estaban en los asientos traseros, y como si de película de acción se tratará, arrancaron el carro dejando la marca de las llantas.

El cabello de los pasajeros ondeaba en el viento mientras escuchaban ese tipo de canciones que sólo suenan en verano y los cuatro cantaban a todo pulmón sin ninguna rúbrica acerca de canto.

Llegaron al domicilio de Sokka y Toph, que literalmente brincaron fuera del carro y entraron corriendo a su hogar, no fueron tan delicados al empacar como los dos novios, pero aún así no se ahorraron los gritos.

"¡MALDICIÓN SOKKA DONDE ESTÁN MIS TOALLITAS!"

"¡ESPÍRITUS COMO SE SUPONE QUE YO SEPA! ESPERA... ¡¿USAS TOALLITAS?!"

Finalmente después de un ratito Toph salió con una elegante maleta y con cosas en la mano que aventó sin cuidado en la cajuela y Sokka con suerte salió con un intento de maleta y la mitad de las cosas en la mano y al igual que su novia, aventó todo en la cajuela sin cuidado.

"¿listos?"la conductora se acomodó en su asiento de manera cómoda.

"Siempre..."

…

**¿Qué tal? Ya sé que está corto, pero bueno, gracias por leer la historia**

**Si les gustó háganle un baile, una representación teatral ¡un poema! Jaja…tengo problemas:(**

**¿reviews?los aprecio de sobremanera y serían un lindo regalito…**

**Nos leemos…pronto,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	13. Capítulo 13: nada de nada

**¡Qué tal todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron corazones? Pues yo sí, todo ha estado…bien, jaja ocupadilla y un poquitín cansadona pero ¡heme aquí con el cap que ame tanto al escribir! Todavía tengo la inspiración no hay de qué preocuparse ¿ya vieron los episodios de Korra y el panel? Estuvieron todos asdhdbgahdsh, pero como respeto la política anti-spoiler no diré nada de nada (entenderán al leer el Cap)**

**A mis lectores de siempre estoy agradecida de que me hayan seguido en este proyecto que casi acaba, su apoyo hacia mí ha sido invaluable, y me encanta haber podido conocer a algunos de ustedes más a fondo, así que ¡ánimo!**

**Van a decir que ya los traigo hartos, pero ¿reviews? En serio, son mi mayor fuente de inspiración para seguir publicando, así que, porfavor, déjenlos, aunque sea un simple "hola" o seas un lector guest ¡todos cuentan!**

**Ya sin más los dejo con el cap de hoy…**

**Disclaimer: ¡buenos días amados fans! vengo a promocionarles un nuevo producto, innovador, ¡cambiará sus vidas permanentemente! ¿cansados de no poder hacer nada con sus personajes favoritos por los famosos derechos de autor?*voz de fondo*nooo!,¡cállate chica loca!*le avienta una chancla voladora* pues les presentó el anti-dis, un dispositivo que hará que todo lo que tú quieras sea de tu pertenencia ¡no más no permitido!*llega un tipo y le apunta y empieza a mojar con una pistola de agua*ya ¡yaaaaa! Bien, ganaron por esta ocasión, pero no será para siempre.**

**Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus amados personajes son míos, son de los bellos y brillantes Bryan Konietzko y Mike DiMartino**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 13?**_

Capítulo 13: nada de nada

Los pasajeros estaban cantando a todo volumen mientras levantaban las manos disfrutando el aire fresco de la carretera, si, era tonto tomando en cuenta el caluroso día, pero no se les pegaba la gana de prender el aire acondicionado.

"¿Y a dónde vamos?"Aang se tallaba las manos en su pantalón azul y volteaba a ver a su hermana.

"¿No es obvio? A la nación del fuego, llamé a Zuko en casa, ya está preparando todo para nuestra llegada..."

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZUKO...

"¡TÍO DE DONDE SE SUPONE QUE SAQUE OTRAS 2 CAMAS Y SÁBANAS!¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VINIERON DESTROZARON EL CUARTO DE HUÉSPEDES!"

"Recuerda sobrino mío, paciencia..."

"AGHHH YO SOLO LOS ACEPTE PARA LA BODA Y POR SER AMIGO SOLIDARIO ¡PORQUE TENÍAN QUE LLEGAR ANTES!"

DE VUELTA AL AUTO...

"Yo sé que Zuko se muere de ansias por vernos, somos la razón de su vida"

Siguieron cantando por un buen rato admirando el verde paisaje a lado de la autopista, lindos árboles, flores blancas y el cielo era azul ese día, cerraron el techo ya cansados de tanto aire fresco y moscas, y pusieron el aire acondicionado.

Ya cuando se acabó la canción Katara decidió iniciar otra conversación.

"Y, a ver hermanito, técnicamente la primera cita que tuve con Aang fue en la fiesta... Ya dijeron que vieron las pelis pero ¿qué más? "

Toph y Sokka comenzaron a toser de manera desmedida, tomando aire de vez en cuando y se aclararon la garganta para después verse con miradas cómplices, luego con ojos de amor...

"Este bueno..."

FLASHBACK

Sokka y Toph, como era de esperarse, y debido a su carácter impulsivo se besaban con el fervor de una vida en una esquinita, pareciese que se conocían de siempre por la manera en la que él la sujetaba por la cintura y ella recorría su mano en su castaño cabello.

Los dos se separaron para buscar un poco de aire, vaya beso, y con sonrisas complacidas quedaron uno enfrente del otro.

"Me encantaría conocerte mejor ¿te apetece ir a mi apartamento?"

"¿a hacer qué? Acabo de conocerte y la verdad no sé siquiera como llegue a estar aquí besándome contigo"

"Linda y astuta, me encantas..."

El Moreno se le acercó a la chica y le dio un pequeño beso detrás de su oreja dándole cosquillas.

"Mmm trato hecho... Vamos en mi auto" los dos salieron tomados de las manos cuidando de ser seguidos.

"Oye por cierto, venía con alguien espera aquí..." Toph entró al salón donde había un mar de gente, entre tantos cuerpos no logró distinguir a su amiga, así que por obviedad supuso que esta se había sentido incómoda y que posiblemente se había ido a casa.

"Y listoo" Toph regresó y besó la mejilla de Sokka.

Sokka pensó en un instante acerca de la posibilidad de ir a avisarle a Aang "mehh no pasa nada" pensó para sus adentros.

Llegaron al lujoso auto de la muchacha, que abrió la puerta y se introdujo en él, Sokka la miraba enajenado y ella le sonreía socarronamente.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"Claro, y si te incluimos a ti en el paquete tendremos la combinación perfecta..." Él le hacía una clara señal de coqueteo y le guiñaba el ojo.

Sokka entró al auto, donde Toph bajó el techo del convertible y arrancó a alta velocidad, tanto Sokka como Toph levantaban las manos alocadamente y dejaban al viento recorrer sus caras mientras el cabello les ondeaba en el aire.

"¡ERES LA CHICA MÁS COOL QUE HE CONOCIDO!"

"¡YA ME LO HABÍAN DICHO ANTES!"

Los dos se carcajearon y llegaron después de un rato al apartamento de Sokka.

Al entrar la peli negra puso su mano en su mentón "mmm me gusta"

Los dos fueron al cuarto de la televisión donde Sokka sacó el control de la DVD y de la tele, se acercó a un estante que tenía muchas películas, la mayoría de preferencia masculina, y tomó dos de ellos.

"¿Qué prefieres, romance o acción?" el Moreno agitó las dos películas.

"Ja, ya quisieras romance, no por presumir pero no soy del tipo cursi que digamos"

Sokka puso el disco de romance en su lugar y el otro lo sacó de la caja y lo metió al aparato de reproducción de video.

"¿Algo para comer o beber?"

"¿Tienes té helado?"

"¡Claro! Voy por el..."

El oji azul fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para sacar dos botellitas que sudaban frío.

"Listo calixto" el chico le entregó a su visita la botella, rápidamente la abrió y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Sokka picó al botón del DVD y empezó la película.

Digamos que era de esas películas donde sale mucha sangre, muerte, balas y mujeres en ropas muy... Provocativas.

Al principio de esta los dos estaban sumamente entretenidos viendo la trama, pero... Bueno, las hormonas les ganaron.

Toph estaba encima de Sokka, que a su vez estaba sentado en el sillón mientras la tomaba de la cintura, ella recorría ansiosa el cabello del castaño, y compartían un muuy apasionado beso, era fuerte, demandante, como el carácter de ambos.

Sokka deslizó su mano debajo de la blusa de la muchacha que al principio no lo noto, pero que al avanzar la intensidad del momento terminó sin su blusa al igual que el muchacho, ambos recorriendo con ímpetu la piel del otro.

Toph se sofocó y se apartó ligeramente, al oxigenar su cerebro un poco, notó a donde iba a parar esa situación.

"Emm, bueno, me gustas mucho, pero... Creo que vamos un poquitín rápido..."

Sokka le dio una media sonrisa, de esas que al parecer volvían loca a la peli negra.

"Si, comprendo..."

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se recostó en el pecho desnudo del muchacho.

"Podemos continuar cuando quieras..."ella le lanzó una sexy mirada.

"¿Me das tu número?"

"Claro corazón"

"¿Segunda cita mañana?"

"Por supuesto"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Los dos novios se veían enajenados aún sin dar respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿qué más hicieron?"

"Nada ¿verdad Toph?"

"Si, nada de nada en particular..."

…

**¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Pues espero que sí…**

**Si les gustó, inventen un producto basado en la historia, vayan a asilos de ancianos y léansela a los señores mayores, van a ver cómo les agrada, llenen su carro de post tips con frases de la historia ¡es más! Imiten a la linda Toph cuando maneja su súper carro a 180 Km/H**

**¿Reviews? Pliiiiiiis, quiero saber que piensan y que tal les parece todo, un review es 1 minuto más de vida**

**Nos vemos, hasta el próximo Capítulo, chaaaooo**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	14. Capítulo 14: El principio del fin

**¡Hola mundo! Sehh, pasó un poquito de tiempo, pero ¡no importa y ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo! Tanto capítulo nuevo de Korra y fiestas de Viernes por la noche ( al estilo Aang y Katara pero sin el que pasó ayer) han estado presentándose en mi vida así que he estado un poco apurada.**

**No me he olvidado de la historia y menos de ustedes, así que bueno heme aquí, tampoco se fue la inspiración eso es lo peor así que ¡no os preocupéis!**

**Un mega super fuerte abrazo a mis lectores de siempre que han estado apoyándome desde el inicio de esta historia, los quiero y estimo de sobre manera.**

**Y ya como sé que lo que quieren es leer, los dejo…**

**Disclaimer: "el disclaimer no es bueno, mata al alma y destruye pueblos, y se preguntan después ¡oh mortales! La causa de tanta guerra y desorden guerrillero" **

**-Platón (sabio filósofo)**

**Jaja, Avatar: la leyenda de Aang, ni sus personajes son míos, son de los chulísimos Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 14?  
**_

Capítulo 14: el principio del fin

Después de un viaje ligeramente largo hacia la nación del fuego los chicos se estacionaron en el patio de una hermosa y enorme mansión situada en la parte norte de la ciudad capital.

Había fuentes y árboles de duraznos, que perfumaban el aire con su dulce aroma, y ya con los rosas pétalos ondeantes en el aire se creaba una ilusión de romance y amor.

Iroh y Zuko llegaron corriendo para recibirlos, cada uno a su manera claro esta; Iroh casi asfixiándolos con su abrazo y Zuko dándoles su clásica sonrisa de lado y un abrazo donde casi ni se tocaban.

"¿Fue placentero el viaje?"Iroh soltó a Aang y los volteó a ver con ojos llenos de interés.

"Por supuesto señor Iroh" los cuatro contestaron al unísono.

"Pues en ese caso, acompáñenme" Zuko les hizo una seña para que lo acompañarán en un recorrido que según los invitados, no era necesario.

"Aquí es su cuarto" Aang y Katara entraron a la enorme habitación, tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad y esta podía ser disfrutada en un balcón, el cuarto estaba pintado en tonos rojos y dorados al igual que los muebles.

"Wow, esta hermosa" Aang brincó a la cama y olió el aroma de las sábanas; lavanda.

Katara se acercó al elegante tocador y con sus dedos, llenos de curiosidad, recorrió el mueble de madera.

"Gracias a los dos" Los prometidos se acercaron a ellos con una amplia sonrisa "es perfecta"

"Si, es perfecta, especialmente para ustedes, también es muy costosa, así que espero que esta vez no vayan a destruir la habitación como en la anterior ocasión..."

"¡ZUKO!"Iroh regañó a su sobrino que levantó sus manos en rendición

"¡Hey! Es cierto"

Los invitados rieron a pesar de las acusaciones de Zuko, que cambio su cara sería por una más abierta.

"Bueno, prosigamos" Zuko salió del cuarto.

"Ese es el cuarto de entretenimiento..." El oji dorado señaló una enorme puerta dorada que se encontraba cerrada "si desean ver una película, jugar un videojuego o yo que sé, ese es el cuarto perfecto"

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo, el peli negro volvió a pausar "esa es la cancha, pueden practicar el deporte que se les antoje..." El muchacho señaló a una puerta transparente que llevaba a un gigante patio, los visitantes veían con cara de asombro " Ahí se encuentra la alberca, ya saben, si quieren relajarse está disponible..."nuevamente señaló a otra puerta transparente, se podía contemplar una enorme alberca y las clásicas sillas para piscina.

"Sokka, Toph, este es su cuarto" Zuko entró siendo seguido por el resto, era un cuarto grande, pero no tan grande como el de Aang y Katara, estaba pintado en tonos tinto y dorado, tenía un bello ventanal y una amplia cama, los muebles eran rojo vino.

"Gracias Iroh, Zuko" los dos les dieron una sonrisa complacida.

Era tarde y estaban todos cenando, estaban agotados por el viaje no planeado, así que, como Iroh era del tipo de persona que disfrutaba viendo a los que quería felices, mandó a hacer una exquisita cena, mientras comían y mostraban su agradecimiento al chef de Iroh, este decidió darles los planes.

"Ok, en vista de que llegaron antes de lo esperado, vamos a tener más tiempo para organizar TOODO, así que mañana a primera hora vamos a iniciar con los últimos detalles, sólo falta la degustación de platillos, los trajes y ¿qué más sobrino?"

"Llamar a los últimos invitados y el viaje de bodas" Zuko levantó su dedo índice.

"Por eso no hay problema, no van a venir muchas personas, y estoy seguro que nuestros padres nos van a estrangular cuando les digamos"

"Ok, comenzamos mañana..."

Día 1: degustación de platillos

"No, simplemente no, es horrible"

"Lo que ella trata de decir es que no se acopla a lo que esta bus..."

La morena interrumpió a Aang "no Aang, en serio esta asqueroso, no planeo dar ese intento de platillo en mi boda, además ¿postre de papaya? ¿Es enserio? ¡Odio la papaya! ¡ Y tenían que poner toda esa asquerosa fruta por todo el platillo!"

Aang trataba de no molestar al chef "no esta tan mal, ignórela...esta...nerviosa"

"Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa ¡es mi boda! Traigan el siguiente platillo..."

Aang suspiró "este va a ser un laaaargo día"

Los novios llegaron a la casa con caras de sueño y arrastrando los pies, se fueron directo a sus cuartos.

"¿A estos que les pasa?" Toph volteó a ver a Sokka, ambos viendo desde el cuarto de entretenimiento.

"Quien sabe, yo también estaría así, Katara es algo... Exigente"

"Y que me lo digas, es una reina del drama..."

Los dos asintieron "pobre Aang..."

Día 2: invitados

Katara y Aang habían estado todo el día llamando a casas, eso de invitar a sus amigos resultó ser un poco más difícil y ni hablar de los padres a los que dejarían al último...

"Si, Yue, soy yo Kat, sólo para invitarte a mi boda, aja, en la nación del fuego, claro, éste Sábado 30 de septiembre, por supuesto, te espero, bye" Tara colgó el teléfono mientras Aang hacia sus propias llamadas.

"Hola Teo, sí, mi boda, en la nación del fuego, el sábado 30 de Septiembre, si, aquí te espero, bye..."

Los dos colgaron el teléfono e hicieron muecas de preocupación

"Bueno, ya están todos los invitados"

"Si...todos" Aang volteó a ver una mosca que pasaba volando.

"¡TU LLAMAS A NUESTROS PADRES!"Katara intentó salir corriendo pero Aang la atrapó.

"NO, VAMOS A HACERLO JUNTOS"

Katara trató de liberarse, y después de forcejear por un rato se rindió.

"Ok, juntos"

Los dos marcaron primero el número de los padres de Aang, pues ambos creían no iba a ser tan difícil.

"Buen día" se escuchó la voz de Lao del otro lado de la línea.

"¡HOLA PAPÁ!" Aang dijo con su mejor tono de voz.

"CON QUE EL FUGITIVO HASTA AHORITA SE REPORTA AHHH"

"Papá no te enojes, habíamos salido desde antes de tu llamada, es más, estábamos a la mitad del viaje"

"¡CUÁL A LA MITAD DEL VIAJE! LOS VIMOS SALIR HECHOS COHETE DE LA CASA DE TOPH"

"Este, es que era... ¡la sirvienta! Claro, su sirvienta"

"Por favor Aang, una sirvienta en un convertible rojo ¿en serio?"

"Bueno papá, no te marcaba por eso, sólo quería decirte que me voy a casar el sábado 30 de septiembre en la ciudad capital de la nación del fuego y quería invitarlos a ti y a mamá"

"Espera ¿te vas a casar? WOW LOGRAMOS QUE POR LO MENOS UNO DE LOS DOS NO NECESITARA UN COMPROMISO, NO SON UNOS SOLTERONES, ¿ESCUCHASTE POPPY? ¡AANG SE CASA!"

"¿Qué? ¿Aang se casa?"

"¡SIII Y PRONTO TENDREMOS LINDOS NIETECITOS! SABÍA QUE NO ERAS DE ESOS ADOLESCENTES LOCOS MODERNOS! "

"Aang creo que no fue muy buena idea marcar..." Katara le susurró a Aang.

"Hijo ¡felicidades! ¿Con quién te casas?" Poppy dijo feliz.

"Con Katara Oceans"

"Que bueno, morimos por conocerla, no te preocupes hijo, llegaremos a tu boda a tiempo"

"Gracias papá"

"Hasta luego"

Lao colgó y los dos sonrieron complacidos de no haber recibido gritos.

"Ok ahora tus padres"

Katara sacó su celular y marcó a sus padres.

"Buenas tardes" Hakoda contestó el teléfono.

"Hola papi" Katara saludó a su padre de manera educada.

"KYAAA LA SEÑORITA QUE DICE SER NUESTRA HIJA ESTA LLAMANDO" Hakoda llamó a su esposa que llegó corriendo.

"¡QUÉ TE ENSEÑAMOS DE CORRER DE LOS PROBLEMAS KATARA OCEANS!"Kya reprendía a su hija.

"mamá, no estaba huyendo, de hecho cuando llamaron ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino"

"Ja, como no, si hasta se te olvidó cerrar la puerta de tu casa"

"SEÑORITA AÚN NO HEMOS HABLADO RESPECTO A LA FIESTA"

"Papá, escucha, no quiero ser grosera, pero les marqué con la intensión de invitarlos a mi boda el sábado 30 de septiembre en la capital de la nación del fuego"

No se escuchó nada del otro lado de la línea, hasta que...

"MI BEBÉ SE CASA ¡FELICIDADES KATY!" Kya gritaba felizmente.

"Ghhmmm" Hakoda no estaba muy feliz.

"¿Quién es el afortunado hija?"Hakoda preguntó con celo.

"Es Aang Beifong" Katara le dijo con una risita a su padre.

"Felicidades hija, estaremos ahí el Sábado"

Su padre colgó y ambos se abrazaron y besaron, lo más difícil ya había pasado.

Día 3: viaje de bodas.

"Nop, por ningún motivo iré a esa asquerosa isla"

"Vamos Kat, Kyoshi es muy linda, además, dice en el folleto que puedes nadar con el Unagui..."

"CLAAARO ¡COMO SI MI ACTIVIDAD FAVORITA FUERA NADAR CON CRIATURAS RARAS!"Katara se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Está bien, vamos a Omashu..."

"¿Una ciudad industrial donde todos los días producen carros? ¿Qué? ¿Parezco hombre?"

...1 hora después...

"¡YA SÉ! ¡A la Isla Ember!" Katara besó a su futuro esposo y salió corriendo de la habitación emocionada.

Aang cerró la laptop y suspiró derrotado.

"Le dije eso hace una hora..."

Día 4: trajes de boda

Obviamente, como ambos eran medio supersticiosos decidieron ir con sus cuñados ( y Zuko con Aang) ese día, así que helos aquí...

"Aghh me veo gorda con este vestido"Katara lloraba.

"Emm Kat, en primera ese vestido es súper hermoso y Iroh te lo mandó a hacer especial para ti, y ¿gorda? ¡Eres un perchero! ¡No tienes nada!"

Katara se limpió las lágrimas "¿enserio me veo bonita?"

"Si Kat, hermosa, no hay una mejor novia para mi hermano que tu"

Katara se abalanzó sobre Toph y la abrazó súper fuerte.

"Gracias Tophie, por todo, y por ser mi mejor amiga"

"De nada reina azucarada, vamos, tenemos que ir a que te envuelvan el vestido"

... En otro negocio de la ciudad...

"Deme un smoking negro ¿qué talla Sokka?"

"Yo que voy a saber..."

"Vaya que ayuda eres... ¿Qué talla soy Zuko?"

"¿Cómo se supone que sepa? No sé ni mi talla..."

Llegaron después del día de compra de trajes y estaban cenando en el amplio comedor de Iroh .

"Bueno, estamos listos, ya faltan 3 días"

"Sehh 3 días" todos se mostraban cansados.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar, han tenido unos días muy atareados"

Todos asintieron y se fueron rumbo a sus cuartos.

La boda del siglo estaba más y más cerca y estaban más que preparados…

…

**¿Valió la espera la pena? Eso espero, porque este ha sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir.**

**Si les gustó por favor, por favor, dejen un review, ya he dicho, me conformo con lo que sea, desde un "hola" hasta un "que hace", (si pueden que sea más creativo mejor)**

**No olviden que si les ha agradado la historia, vayan a un kínder y cuéntenles un cuento con él (seguramente les traumaran la vida a los niños y los llenaran de preguntas como "¿de dónde vienen los bebes? "No me pregunten como lo sé, solo lo sé) vivan ustedes mismos la historia, vayan con la señora gordita de salchichería que siempre anda con el chisme del momento.**

**Pero bueno, ya sin más los dejo y espero me dejen sus reviews, me inspiran y traen paz al mundo…**

**Love,**

**La "prófuga de la justicia"**

**Atlalov **


	15. Capítulo 15: Benditos viernes de fiesta

**¡Hola mundo! Ya regresé y aquí el final de la historia *sniff, sniff* falta el epílogo, no se preocupen, y quería darles gracias por todo el apoyo que recibí a lo largo de la historia, a los amores que me dejaron review ¡leí cada uno de ellos con tanta emoción! Y no pensé que pudieran ser tan lindos y comprensivos.**

**Espero que puedan seguir conmigo a lo largo de las historias que faltan… ¡los adoro!**

**Y bueno, ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Después de una guerra de 100 años (mentira fue como de 6 meses o menos) contra el Disclaimer, la caudilla de guerra apodada en el mundo del fandom como Atlalov, pudo finalmente eliminar permanentemente el Disclaimer de la vida de los traumados fans que sólo deseaban por un momento poder sentir el sabor de pertenencia de su fanatismo, su nombre resuena ahora en los libros de historia, escuelas, universidades, hospitales y demás…**

**Es considerada una heroína…**

**Naahhh, ya quisiera ¡ganaste disclaimer! ¡Nos vemos a la otra! Avatar la leyenda de Aang ni sus personajes son míos, son de los bellísimos Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer 15?  
**_

Capítulo 15: benditos viernes de fiesta

Katara se veía delante de un espejo, ya con su bello vestido de novia puesto, la habían maquillado muy bien, usando colores azules y en los labios un delicado color rosa.

El cabello lo tenía suelto, pero muy bien peinado, con un elegante tocado en él.

Lucía un brillante collar y unos vistosos aretes y tenía puestos unos altos tacones plateados.

Era el día más esperado de su vida, su boda, y hasta pareciese que los espíritus estaban dispuestos a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, porque el día estaba maravilloso.

Un cielo azul celeste, los pájaros cantaban, las flores perfumaban el aire y hasta la nación del fuego, tan caliente siempre, estaba con un clima cálido con suaves brisas frescas.

Pero a pesar de lo lindo del día, Katara estaba que se moría de nervios, de hecho había hasta vomitado en la mañana, sentía mariposas en el estómago y unas ganas de huir tremendas.

La morena se tocó suavemente sus mejillas, aún sin creer que el día había llegado, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana de la casa y vio como muchos de los huéspedes salían de la casa ya vestidos en sus elegantes atuendos listos para ir a la iglesia.

Se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta y volteó a ver para encontrarse con su dama de honor, quien llevaba un vestido verde que Katara y ella habían comprado porque combinaba con el color de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Lista Kat?" La oji verde entró en la habitación y puso su delicada mano en el hombro de la morena que sonrió.

"Si, pero muy nerviosa" Katara suspiró como si dejando todo el aire de sus pulmones fuera a liberarla de todo el estrés.

"Tranquila reina del drama, te dije cuando éramos más chicas que algún día seríamos familia y mira ¡seremos cuñadas!"Toph sonreía de oreja a oreja y levantaba su puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

"Tienes razón..." Katara sonrió más segura.

"Además, te ves hermosa, ya te lo he dicho antes, no hay novia más perfecta para mi hermano que tu"

Las dos amigas se abrazaron.

"Pues ahora si ¡muévete polifacética! " a pesar de ser su boda, Toph empujó a Katara fuera del cuarto, sin precaución, ya que Aang ya estaría en camino a la iglesia, la oji azul no se quejaba, de hecho, guardaba el momento en su memoria.

Llegaron a la limusina que había rentado Iroh, Katara entró al auto seguida de algunas de sus amigas y Toph, todas la veían con ojos de ilusión.

"A LA BODAAA"

* * *

En un lado no tan lejos de donde estaba Katara, Aang se asomaba por la ventana del lujoso auto de Zuko.

El solo mirar el cielo azul le recordaba al muchacho que tan bellos ojos azules tenía su prometida.

Todo le ponía los nervios de punta, estaba emocionado, se iba a casar con la chica de sus sueños, pero aun así, era un paso muy grande que él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

"¿Estas bien hermano?" Sokka dejo de ver al volante por un momento y dirigió su mirada a Aang que se encontraba con un semblante pensativo.

"Si, sólo muy nervioso"

"Ya Aang, pareces niña" Zuko se cruzaba de brazos ligeramente indignado, hubiera jurado que el trayecto a la iglesia en la limusina de las chicas estaba más prendido que su seca conversación en el auto, que incluía a Sokka salirse de repente de la ventana para gritarle a los según el "conductores imprudentes".

"Mira Aang, grábate esto en esa cabeza hueca tuya" Sokka pausó un momento y volvió a ver por donde manejaba " si tú le rompes el corazón a mi hermana, que es mi bebé, este puño..." Sokka levantó y mostró su musculoso puño derecho "pasará de estar aquí ,a tu cara"

Aang tragó seco, todavía no se casaba y ya lo amenazaban.

"Okeeey Sokka, todo está claro y grabado" el novio se ajustó el cuello de su camisa como si Sokka fuera a estrangularlo.

* * *

Todas las chicas bajaron apresuradas de la limusina, ayudando a la novia con su tremendamente largo velo, idea de Iroh por cierto.

La morena sonreía sin parar al ver a sus amigas y damas tan apuradas gritándose órdenes entre ellas.

La que se supone debía estar más preocupada era Toph, pues era la dama de honor, pero, siendo quien es, era la menos apurada del grupo "debí de haberle dicho a Zuko que si como dama de honor, se hubiera visto divino con un vestido a juego con sus ojos dorados, ja, hubiera sido épico" la novia pensó para sus adentros.

La hicieron entrar a un saloncito lleno de flores blancas con azul y plateado, y finalmente, al estar justo delante de una enorme puerta de caoba, la chica paró, tomó un buen respiro y esperó con paciencia a ser llamada dentro de este, era el más grande pasó que daría en su vida, no podía estar más lista...

* * *

"Nervioso ¿huhh?" Zuko le picaba la costilla a Aang burlándose de como su amigo jugaba con sus manos nervioso.

"A-algo" el castaño alcanzó a decir.

"Bueno Aang, tu nada más no te orines en el altar y todo seguirá en orden" Sokka ahora también lo picaba y le daba a Aang una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que el abogado se molestara de sobremanera.

"Aghh, vaya amigos que me cargo"

"Cuando quieras Aang, ya sabes, sin bullying no hay amistad"

De pronto todos hicieron silencio, ya iba a empezar la ceremonia, y Aang pasó de tener un semblante de niña chiquita temblando en una exposición oral, a un joven seguro que está decidido de lo que va a hacer.

La música empezó a sonar, y con ella, la enorme puerta de caoba se abrió lentamente, revelando a una encantadora jovencita con un exquisito vestido blanco, un enorme velo y el bello ramo; su padre, Hakoda, estaba tomado de su brazo y tenía una cara seria para imponer respeto.

Aang sonrió y se sonrojó mucho, se veía muy linda.

Al llegar al altar, el padre de la novia la soltó, y depositó un tierno beso en la mano de ella.

Aang tomó el brazo de su futura esposa que se sonrojó, y juntos volvieron a llegar al altar.

"Queridos hermanos, hoy..."

Ninguno de los dos novios escuchaba al anciano dar todo el discurso de boda por más interesados que estaban, sólo soltaban pequeñas risitas y hablaban entre ellos.

"Que linda te ves amor" Aang le acarició la mano a Katara.

" tú también te ves muy apuesto"

"Sabes, he escuchado que esta será una de las partes más largas del día, ansío escuchar él "puede besar a la novia" para poder así tomarte en brazos y salir corriendo de la aquí"

Katara se rió "tienes razón, casi me quedo dormida con este discursito"

"Es por eso que los espíritus han unido a esta encantadora pareja..."

"¿Crees que lo podamos soportar?"Aang volteó a ver a Kat que asintió débilmente, "sehh, tenemos que, además todavía falta la boda por el civil"

"me quieren lejos de ti Katy, muy lejos…"

"Para que puedan apoyarse el resto de sus días juntos, como pareja"

"Que hable un poco más rápido..."Aang le murmuró a Katara que pudo sólo reír ante el comentario.

Mucho rato después, y ya con los novios impacientes llegaron a la parte que tanto ansiaban.

"Katara Oceans, aceptas a Aang Beifong para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la abundancia y escasez, en los buenos días y los malos..."

Katara se empezaba a molestar, parecía que el anciano nunca iba a casarlos.

"¿Hasta qué la muerte los separe?"

Katara sonrió victoriosa "acepto"

"Y tu Aang Beifong, aceptas a Katara Oceans para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad...

"Acaso este hombre no puede callarse" Aang pensó para sus adentros.

"¿Hasta qué la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto"

"¿Hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio?"

Silencio.

"En ese caso, los anillos por favor"

Un niñito llegó calmado y le entregó al señor los anillos.

"Katara, con este anillo viene una nueva vida, de unión, de amor y comprensión, donde los dos nos amaremos y entenderemos"

Katara extendió su mano y Aang le deslizó el anillo delicadamente en su dedo.

"Aang, con este anillo viene la esperanza de una hermosa vida llena de bendiciones paz y amor..."

Aang estiró su mano y Katara pudo ponerle el anillo.

"Pues ya sin más, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"

Los dos sonrieron complacidos, Aang apartó el velo de la hermosa cara de su esposa y la besó con una pasión impresionante.

Todos estallaron en gritos y aplausos de alegría y emoción.

Las madres de los novios lloraban, sus padres sonreían.

Los amigos gritaban y aplaudían.

Toph, Zuko y Sokka eran los que gritaban, vitoreaban y aplaudían más fuerte, hasta que...

"Bueno, esto es tierno y todo pero, el depravado de tu hermano se come a mi bebé" Sokka le murmuró al oído de Toph.

"Sip, pero bueno, podremos recordárselo el resto de sus días, además míralos, claramente van a tener hijos y nosotros ya tenemos una historia que contarles..."

Los esposos bajaron del altar y se dirigieron fuera de la iglesia, donde les aventaron un sinfín de cosas. Pétalos de rosa principalmente.

Llegaron al lujoso carro que los padres de Aang les habían comprado a pesar del rechazo del obsequio, todos sabemos que Lao puede ser muy persuasivo.

"Te amo amorcito"

"Y yo a ti Aangy"

Los novios se dieron un beso súper apasionado y se dirigieron al salón para la recepción, además, ahí firmarían los papeles del civil.

Katara y Aang sonreían emocionados y firmaban los papeles que Iroh ahora sí, les había dado, el sería el juez de su boda civil.

Hakoda y Kya firmaban los papeles, al igual que Lao y Poppy.

Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Yue, Suki, Duke, todos eran testigos que firmaban complacidos.

Ya terminados de firmar los papeles, los novios se besaron con pasión y Aang cargó a su esposa.

La fiesta estuvo excelente, la comida exquisita y todos bailaron hasta decir no más.

La novia aventó el dichoso ramo que todas trataban de alcanzar, excepto Toph, qué, mejor, se había quedado sentada en su mesa a lado de Sokka, con el que platicaba y reía.

Para sorpresa de las emocionadas chicas, el ramo cayó justo en el regazo de Toph, que expresó sorpresa y a la vez emoción.

Los novios bailaron en la pista con una destreza inigualable.

Rieron, comieron y bailaron.

Ya al final, en un brindis que Sokka inició, y sólo con sus cinco amigos, brindaron por los novios.

"Y ya para acabar, brindo por los viernes de fiesta"

Todos chocaron sus copas y gritaron a todo pulmón.

"¡Qué vivan los viernes de fiesta!"

* * *

Cuándo estaba a punto de acabarse la fiesta, Aang salió con su novia cargada en brazos al auto que sus padres les habían dado, tenían su vuelo a la Isla Ember, donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

Zuko, Sokka y Toph los despedían felices, bueno, Sokka seguía molesto de lo que Aang haría con su hermana.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y entrar en el avión, los dos vieron emocionados como la ciudad se hacía pequeña.

Al llegar a la Isla Ember, fueron a una casita de playa que Zuko les había prestado, entraron, se cambiaron y fueron a nadar un rato.

Al terminar, llegaron al cuarto donde se besaron lenta y cálidamente, apoyándose uno sobre el otro.

Se separaron y Aang volteó a ver a su esposa.

"Kat te amo"

"Y yo a ti Aang"

"¿Entonces?"

Los dos asintieron felices.

"Benditos viernes de fiesta..."

Y volvieron a besarse listos para lo que viniera, una noche de mucho amor que ambos se demostrarían.

Ya estaban preparados para todo lo que se avecinara, y daban gracias a los espíritus por el destino, se amarían por siempre y estarían ahí uno para el otro.

Todos llegamos a una conclusión;

Benditos los viernes de fiesta

…

**¡y eso es todo! Como dije anteriormente, gracias por el apoyo que me fue brindado por ustedes sobre todo por mis bellísimas (el orden de los factores no altera el producto) Montse Mellark y La chulísima Tokkafangirl.**

**¿Review? ¡Se los agradeceré eternamente! ¡Vamos! Es el último cap *snif, snif*y díganme en ellos que les pareció, además dejaré en el algo de poder, díganme cuando quieren que salga el epílogo ¡yo les cedo el poder sobre eso! Dependiendo de lo que me escriban y cuando, subiré el epílogo.**

**Los amo y nos vemos,**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


	16. Epílogo

**¿Te has preguntado por qué la vida tiene momentos invaluables? ¿Por qué le damos importancia al tiempo? ¿A los ciclos de la vida?, pues deja te digo un secreto, esos detallitos que apreciamos tanto cotidianamente, esos momentos felices, no serían nada, si, nada, si fuéramos seres todo poderosos e inmortales; nuestra mortalidad le da sentido a la vida, cerramos y abrimos ciclos, eso es lo que nos da sentido como personas; nada tendría sentido si fuera eterno, sería monótono, aburrido, un producto x más en el mundo , es por eso que todo tiene fin, comienza, lo disfrutamos y acaba, es el ciclo de la vida, le da más emoción a todo ¿no?**

**¡Qué tal nenes! Aquí ATLAlov con el final de éste fic, ¡es mi favorito hasta ahora! Amo a todos los que me comentaron, escribieron, dejaron sus reviews, TODO, lamento no haber subido el capítulo antes, tuve… unas fallitas de internet ¡(buaaa!¡ Fueron como dos semanas!)**

**Los adoro como ya dije, me apoyaron y no pensé tener tanto apoyo en esta historia, son muy comprensivos y espero me dejen allá abajo sus opiniones acerca de la historia, de todo ¡hasta de historias que quieran que escriba!**

**Los adoro y gracias por todo…**

**Disclaimer: Después de mucho combatir en los juzgados por la patria potestad de Avatar ( ¡ahora resulta!) el disclaimer hizo añicos a ATLAlover3 por lo tanto y como está estipulado en el convenio resultante: Avatar la leyenda de Aang y sus personajes no son mios, son de los chulos Mike DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.**

_**¿Qué pasó ayer? **_

Epílogo

Todo siguió normal en la vida de los protagonistas, de hecho, todo siguió excelente.

Ahora veamos lo que han hecho los amados protagonistas en los últimos tres años:

Aang y Katara, por razones que Sokka explica como "las horribles hormonas", esperan a su primer bebé, lo llamarán Bumi, y quieren tener otros dos bebés más.

Sokka, después de reunir el valor necesario, le propuso matrimonio a Toph, que feliz, le dio un beso muy romántico.

Zuko no complacido volvió a pedir el puesto de dama de honor, pero, al no querer aceptar la condición de usar vestido, no obtuvo el puesto. También conoció a una chica igual de emo que él, Mai, con la que actualmente tiene una linda relación.

Los viernes de fiesta siguen siendo amados por los protagonistas...

...10 años después...

"Y fue así como su lindo padre conoció a mi querida hermana y como se casaron"

Kya levantó su manita emocionada por la historia "Tío Sokka ¿duraron mucho besándose en la boda?" La pequeña daba brinquitos en la cama.

"Uy, no tienes una idea Kya, parecía que se estaban comiendo"

"Qué asco" Bumi hacía muecas de asco, y su hermano menor Tenzin sólo escuchaba la historia intrigado.

Lin guardaba las palabras de su padre en su pequeña mente, podría usar esto en el futuro y le intrigaba como sus amorosos tíos habían contraído nupcias.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Aang entró a la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

"Oh, de nada Aang, sólo de cómo te ponchaste a mi hermana"

Lin levantó su manita " papá ¿qué significa ponchar a tu hermana?"

Sokka estaba a punto de contestar hasta que Aang le tapó la boca para que no pudiera contestarle a la confundida niña.

"Nada cielo, es un... Umm... ¡Juego de pelota!"

"Claraaro, juego de pelota de donde salieron tus tres hijos"

Los niños se lanzaron entre ellos miradas confundidas.

"Sokka ¿cuándo lo vas a superar? Tú te ponchaste a mi hermana y yo no te hice tanto pancho, es más ¡mi dulce hermanita está embarazada otra vez y tú tienes la culpa!"Aang lo apuntó acusadoramente.

"Wooow, tranquilo tigre"

Bumi se levantó y empezó a brincar en la cama "¡pelea pelea pelea pelea!"

"Yo te daré una pelea"

Los dos adultos se agarraron a golpes sin importar que su audiencia hacia apuestas.

"¡Toda mi mesada a que gana tío Sokka!"Kya gritaba emocionada.

"Chicos, creo que no es buena idea que se estén peleando"

"Cállate Tenzin, siempre arruinas la diversión"

"Y ESTO FUE POR LAS AMENAZAS DESPUÉS DE LA BODAAA" Aang mordió a Sokka quien gritó adolorido.

"A mamá no le va a gustar esto..." Lin los veía extrañada y de vez en cuando volteaba la mirada por lo asquerosos que podían ser los adultos.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Katara y Toph entraron al cuarto para encontrarse con los niños haciendo apuestas en la cama y sus padres en el piso golpeándose.

"¿Crees que deberíamos de separarlos Toph?"

"¿Bromeas? Apuesto 100 yuanes a que Sokka gana ¡vamos amor!"

"Gracias por el apoyo hermanita" Aang se detuvo un segundo, molesto de que nadie confiara en sus habilidades de pelea.

"De nada ¡en el hígado Sokka! ¡El hígado!" La mujer puso su mano en su abultada panza.

"No puede ser, ¿acaso son tan inmaduros como para estarse peleando a sus 37 años de edad?" Katara se cruzó de brazos y esperó su respuesta.

Los dos hombres pararon y voltearon "en efecto hermanita, hemos hecho lo que tu llamas madurar pero tenemos unas...cuentas pendientes"

"No me digas nuevamente que es por lo de la hermana ponchada"

"Claro que es por eso cielo, ¿por qué más?"

Katara se acercó a la cama donde se sentó.

Toph la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Y si les cuento la historia de cómo se casaron Toph y Sokka?"

"No mamá, algo más... emocionante" Bumi dejó de brincar en la cama, los adultos dejaron de pelearse dispuestos a escuchar la historia de Katara, si de algo se caracterizaba, era por sus buenas historias.

"¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia para dormir que a mí me contaban de niña?"

"¿Cuál?"

"Agua,tierra, fuego, aire...

Hace muchos años, según los mitos, en un mundo distinto al nuestro había personas capaces de manipular los elementos..."

Podía ser una familia media rara y disfuncional, pero aun así se amaban.

Y quien sabe, algún día no tan lejano el tranquilo Tenzin o la seria Lin podrían tener su viernes de fiesta...

Pero de lo que no había duda, eran familia y se amaban...

Fin

…

**¡Eso es todo mis guapuras! Gracias por todo, por el apoyo y comentarios positivos, déjenme sus comentarios en sus reviews y escriban lo que quieran ¡vamos! ¡Por el capítulo final!**

**Mis máximas gracias a Tokkafangirl y Montse Mellark, las quiero y su apoyo me hizo terminar esta historia, ¡me regalaron inspiración!**

**Y bueno, nos leemos, gracias**

**Love,**

**Atlalov**


End file.
